One Weakness
by SOA-HappyGurl
Summary: Happy Lowman is a man with very little words to speak, when he meets a woman who is charming her way through SAMCRO, and ends up falling for her in a way he never expected when he signs himself up to protect her from a man who wants to cause her harm. Will he be able to save her and work for the club and not let his judgement get in the way? Or will the club tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

**Chapter 1 - Intoxicated**

Happy Lowman was known as the Tacoma Killer, a man with very few words to share. A glare that would make grown men piss themselves. He lived for his club, brothers and family, especially his mother, who was ill with cancer. He had been NOMAD for some time, but when he found out that his mother was fighting breast cancer, he decided to get patched in to the SOA in Charming. He was never a one woman type of man, hell he didn't know the first thing about being a 'old man'. He had slept with hundreds of sweet butts and crow eaters that would throw themselves at him, but never cared to remember their names. Hell, he didn't even give them a chance to speak after he had gotten off, and kicked them out of his bed. He never spoke about emotions, nor did he care to, he did what needed to be done as the club's assassin.

After being on a month trip up to Canada, he was finally back in Charming after enjoying a much-needed shower, and a bottle of beer. He sat down at a table with a cigarette in hand and a beer in the other, wondering where everyone was at, since it was a friday night, the clubhouse was in full swing with hang-arounds and crow-eaters, who would causally try to get him to take them back to his dorm room, but he just wasn't feeling it. He had stopped to see his mother before he arrived back in town, and she had mentioned that she would love a daughter-in-law and grandchildren, something Happy had never even thought of. Sure, he got lonely, but he'd usually grab a sweetbutt and take his frustrations out on, but it wasn't the same. He could never find a woman that knew how to handle the club, and what he did. He never knew what it felt like to wake up with a woman wrapped in his arms. 'Damnit Ma..' Happy thought to himself, she had always seen right through him.

Happy was lost in thought when he saw Jax walk in with Tig, Chibs and Opie. "Hey brother, how was the trip?" Jax asked and Happy nodded his head, "Smooth man." Happy replied and Jax nodded his head. Jax was about to say something but his phone went off, and he answered it.

Happy was in the middle of talking to Tig and Chibs, and Opie sipping on a beer when Jax hung the phone up. "Okay, so Ma is with Tara and Asher at a bar, and need it was requested that we come and join the party." Jax stated. "Ash is there? I'm in." Tig smiled widely. Opie laughed, "How many times does she gotta tell you, you ain't her type brother?" Opie joked and Chibs spoke up, "Aye lad, Asher has standards." Chibs laughed when Tig looked offended. "Who the fuck is Asher?" Happy asked completely confused. "Oh she's doc's friend, she's fuckin' gorgeous. Like model gorgeous, but has brains." Tig explained. "She started to work at St. Thomas right before you left, and some how she managed to charm her way into Gemma's good gracious. She's a tough bitch too." Jax explained. "You in?" Jax added as he stood up. "Ah why the hell not." Happy said finishing off his beer, and standing up.

The guys piled onto their bikes, and headed out to the bar where the three ladies were. Happy wasn't sure about this Asher chick, but if Gemma trusted her, then she must be something. He wasn't up for sticking around the clubhouse, and figured hanging with his brothers was better than sitting by himself drinking and pushing crow-eaters off of him.

Pulling up to the bar and parking their bikes, Happy stored his night riding glasses in the pocket of his cut. Walking in behind Jax and Tig with Opie on his side, they scanned the bar that was filled with college men, and Happy mentally rolled his eyes. "There over there." Opie pointed out to Jax, and Happy followed his finger in the direction and saw Tara and Gemma hollering and smiling, but Happy didn't see this Asher woman as they swaggered their way through the bar up to their table.

"Where's Ash?" Jax asked after he kissed Tara, and his mother.

"She's getting ready to sing, hey guys." Tara smiled at the men who sat around the table, taking up the empty seats as Jax gestured to the waitress to bring a round of beers to the table.

"Man, wait til you hear her voice, it'll shock ya." Tig said to Happy and he just looked on to the stage.

Happy scanned the room and saw several men chatting and a few woman trying to get their attention, but it was soon impossible when a woman walked onto the stage. She was about 5'6, wearing a white short dress that clung to her body, and showed the swell of tits at the top of it. Her tan skin glowed, and Happy noticed how toned her legs were, with red bitch heels. Her hair was dark, almost like chocolate and flowed down her back. Her piercing green eyes shined from across the room. Happy couldn't help but to feel his jeans tighten at the sight of her, wanting to feel her hair through his hands as he rammed himself into her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Shaking his head from the thoughts, he heard Tig mention that woman was indeed Asher.

The table began to wolf whistle and cheer for Asher, and Happy could see her cheeks blush, and a few men make a few inappropriate comments.

He watched as Asher turned to the man on the stage and nodded her head, and he began to play the piano.

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

Her voice blew him away, he shocked to let a woman have this affect on him. She sang with so much passion, a passion that he wasn't sure most people carried around with him. Happy looked around the bar and noticed that every single person in the bar was almost hypnotized, and Tara, Jax, Chibs, Opie and Tig had a smile on their face, while Tig would whistle once in a while, but what was most surprising is that Gemma, the Queen of the MC had a proud smirk on her face.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_We were born and raised_  
_In a summer haze_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_  
_  
_Happy was more speechless at the fact he couldn't pull his dark eyes away from her, how she would close her eyes and belt out the lyrics, as if she had expierenced the situation in the song. As if her heart hurt, and she was using this song to release what ever demons she was caring. Her soft facial expressions seemed to calm him down, as she held the microphone close to her lips. He couldn't understand why he couldn't look away, he had tried multiple times but couldn't. It was if he was the only one in the room.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Once the song was done, the bar whistled and cheered and her voice was absolutely beautiful as she said a thank you and a soft smile danced across her lips. Happy watched as Chibs got up and ushered to the stage, and grabbed her waist and helped her down, and spun her around, causing her to laugh. Something ignited in Happy when he saw his brother with dark hair beauty, the way her hair flowed as she spun, the smile on her face as she was sat on her feet by Chibs. Chibs walked behind her slightly as she made her way to the table, and Happy smelled her delicious perfume and the shampoo in her hair as she stood next to him.

"That was amazing dollface." Tig tipped his beer with a cheeky smile towards her. "Thanks Tiggy." Asher smiled at the blue eyed man. Gemma gave her shoulder a squeeze, and Jax nodded his head and Tara was beaming with a smile. "Oh Asher, this is Happy..Happy this is the infamous Asher." Jax smiled and Happy turned to look at the woman. "Hey, nice to meet you." Asher smiled, and Happy looked at her plump lips, and had to force himself to not crash his onto hers. "Nice to meet you." Happy managed to say with a nod.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Asher stated and everyone gave a nod and Happy watched as she walked off, with a swing in her hips. Happy managed to keep his eyes on her as she stood in line at the bar, and noticed two college men walk up behind her, and he was sitting at the edge of his seat waiting for one of the fuckers to cross a line.

"So, what's her story?" Happy asked.

"She moved here about three months ago, bad relationship, needed a fresh start. She's originally from Maine, she's a ER doc at St. Thomas." Tara explained sipping on a bitch drink.

"I think someone is on the killer's radar." Gemma smirked, noticing how Happy couldn't take his eyes off of the women, and Happy glared at the Queen.

"Good luck brother, she doesn't trust a lot of people. Luckly we were able to swing her to hang out around us, we're persistant little fucks." Tigs laughed and Happy took a drink of his beer when he heard Asher shout out something causing the table to turn their heads. Happy saw the two men corner her against the bar to where she couldn't quite get out of reach, and immediately stood up when he saw one grab her arm tightly. Chibs and Tig were close behind as they walked over to the bar.

"I said no you fuckin' idiot." Asher growled out and tried to get her arm away from the man's hold. "You uptight bitch.." The guy sneered, and stopped when he saw the three men in cut approach. "I suggest you let go of her right fuckin' now." Happy said through clenched teeth. "Man, she ain't worth it." The other guy mumbled. "Asher, come er' darlin'..." Chibs stated calmly when the guy let go of her arm, and Happy felt her brush past him and stood behind Chibs. "If I ever fucking see you near her again, I will fuckin' kill you." Happy stated stepping a bit closer.

Through out the evening Happy couldn't get enough of Asher's talking, usually he would want to cut his own ears off with his knife if a bitch did nothing but talk, but for some reason Ash was different. She could hang with the guys, joke around, and make sexual enduido's that left Tig with his jaw hanging open. Happy found himself laughing at the dark haired beauty's jokes along with everyone else.

"Well, it's getting late, we should probably head home to relieve Neeta." Jax spoke up and Tara nodded her head. "Tell my love I said hi." Ash smiled. "You have my kid wrapped around your finger, I'm pretty sure that he is using the Teller charm to win you over." Tara laughed, and Ash nodded her head, and pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna go outside and call a cab." Ash spoke up. Happy didn't like the idea of her being in a cab so he spoke up, "I'll give you a lift." Happy put a gentle hand on Asher's hand and felt a bolt of electricity run through him and she looked up at him but nodded. "I'll take Gem." Tig stated and Gemma got her jacket and purse and everyone said their goodbyes, and headed outside.

Happy walked behind Asher some, and couldn't help but to watch the sway of her hips as he directed her to his bike. He grabbed the helmet and placed it on her head and strapped it. "This should be real classy, chick on a bike in a short ass dress." Asher smiled and Happy felt a reason to smirk. He had been wondering what she was wearing under that dress. Happy climbed on the bike, and Asher put a hand on his shoulder, and gracefully got on the bike, and he waited a moment to make sure that she was situated, and wrapped her arms around his stomach, and held on, as she pressed her chest against his back. He knew that she had to at least have a nice size D rack, and feeling her chest against him made him hard. "Hold on." Happy said and started up the bike.

Asher had pointed which ways to turn and ended up at her house. Happy knew the neighborhood, it was close to the clubhouse, and the hospital. As Happy killed the engine to his bike, he didn't want Asher to let go of him, but felt dissapointed when she did, and gotten off the bike. Happy noticed that she was looking around, almost checking her surroundings, as he took off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride.." Asher smiled up at him, "No problem." Happy said casually as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Which he was surprised that he didn't pull away from the gesture. "I'll see ya around." Asher smiled as she walked up her drive and to the front door. Happy waited until she was inside the house before he left. He needed to head back to the clubhouse and find a dark haired sweetbutt.

* * *

It had been about a week since Asher had last seen Happy, and she couldn't get him off of her mind. His dark eyes sending a chill down her spine, making her center ache. His raspy voice gave her goosebumps, something she wasn't used to. But she felt safe with him, just like she had with the rest of the members of the club, but for some reason, she felt it even more so with him.

Gemma, Clay and Chibs along with Tara knew about Asher's past, her abusive relationship she was in, and why she ended up in Charming, to get away from him. The four vowed to protect her, and she knew that she could talk to them about it. It was as if Gemma had taken her under her wing, and Asher couldn't of been more grateful.

She had been engaged to a man, who she thought was the right one, but ended up being a complete psycho. He would show up all hours of the day at a hospital she worked at in Maine, accuse her of cheating, and anything in between. She eventually learned that he was abusive, and when she tried to get away, he would come for her. He would tell her how much he wanted children with her to the extent of replacing her birth control pills with a version of horomones, but thankfully she had caught on right away when he didn't add up the dates right, and considering she was a doctor she knew and went and ordered a new prescription, and was thankful he was out of town for a week and decided that she was leaving. She had managed to let the hospital know of everything that was going on, and swore that her relocation wasn't going to be given to him if he had came to ask.

Asher had just finished her shift at St. Thomas when her cell phone rang, letting her know that she had a text message. When she opened it up, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. He found out where she was, and vowed that he was coming to take her back, where she belonged.

She immediately ran to her car, and drove to the one place she felt safe. TM motors. She got there quickly under ten minutes, and didn't care about the fact that she was still in black scrub pants, and a black scrub top. She parked the car, and bolted to find Chibs, or Clay. She saw Happy looking at her confused but couldn't even bother to give him a second glance. She ran straight into the office and Gemma shot up out of her chair.

"What's wrong baby?" Gemma asked concerned at the paleness of Asher, the unshed tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"H-he h-he fo-found me." Asher managed to choke out and she fell to the floor, and Gemma rushed to her and held her tight against her.

Happy was completely confused on why Asher stormed into the parking lot and looked as if she had seen a ghost. Happy heard Gemma yell for Chibs, and Happy knew something was wrong.

Chibs ran out of the clubhouse after a prospect went in to find him, with Clay following closely and into the office. Juice, Jax, Opie, Tig, and Bobby stopped what they were doing and walked in the direction of the office and Happy decided to follow. As soon as he had gotten close enough, he heard Asher's cries, and Chibs trying to calm down.

Everyone made their way to the door, "The fuck is goin' on?" Jax questioned, and Happy saw Asher on the floor in Gemma's arms and Chibs rubbing her back. "I'm gonna have to tell them sweetheart.." Gemma whispered to Asher who nodded her head.

" Church NOW!" Clay barked out the order and everyone shuffled into the clubhouse and straight to church.

Everyone piled into their respective seats and Clay ran a hand over his face. "Asher is like a daughter to me, and when she had first moved here she had informed Chibs and I of a man who had beaten her, and she ran while he was out of town on buisness." Clay started, and Happy felt his entire body tense. "I've seen some sick shit in my day, but Asher had trusted me when Gemma had finally gotten it out of her, and she explained that she documented the attacks so if something happened to her, someone would know who did it." Clay explained, and Happy's breathing increased as Clay explained every disturbing detail and assault that had happened to Asher.

"Apparently, Asher had gotten a message when she left for work, and the sick son of a bitch has found her, and has stated that he is on his way to Charming to bring her back to where she belongs." Clay shifted in his chair as the men around the table cursed under their breaths. "She is a friend of the club, and she has helped patch up plenty of members, and I'll be damned if we don't protect her. Anyone have any objections?" Clay asked, and Happy looked around and was satisified that no one spoke up.

"Juice, I want you to run the name of this man, find out anything and everything you can. She will have someone with her at all times, even though Chibs has been training her to fight, I still don't trust this guy. Any volunteers besides Tig?" Clay asked and Tig looked as if someone killed his puppy.

"I'll do it." Happy stated, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Alright, no one knows when he will show up, so I'll inform Ash that you will be staying at her house with her. I don't want to take any type of chance because that girl has grown on me." Clay stated and everyone nodded their head, and Clay dismissed church, and kept Happy in the room, and had Chibs send in Asher and Gemma.

"Ash, I know that you are afraid, but we aren't letting you run anymore. Happy here will be staying with you until this thing is handled." Clay stated in a stern voice, and Asher knew better than to argue, so she nodded her head. "Hap, take her home, and keep your eyes open." Clay stated and Happy nodded and stood up and followed Asher out of the club house. "Sorry that you are babysitting." Asher mumbled, and Happy shook his head, and titled her chin with his finger. "Ain't lettin' no one hurt you again." Happy stated with honesty and Asher nodded her head and mumbled a thanks as he opened her car door for her, and followed her to her house on his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

"You_ may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them."_

**Chapter 2 - Safe, no matter what.**

Happy and Asher had arrived at her house several hours ago. Happy watched as Asher had triple checked the doors to make sure that they were locked, along with the windows a dozen times, and it killed Happy to see her so afraid. After Clay informed the club of what had happened to her, the man abusing her in ways he couldn't even imagine, he vowed to himself to do anything in his power to protect her. He forced her to sit down so he could explain that he was not going to let anything happen to her, and he had finally managed to get her to trust him, and he couldn't of been happier.

He had managed to get Asher to finally take a shower, and decided to cook dinner for the two of them, something he didn't expect himself, but he wanted to do something for her. She mentioned to him that she worked a double, which meant a small amount of sleep, and a small amount of food during the past two days. He admired the woman, for everything she had been through she was a tough bitch.

He was in the middle of making one of his mother's favorite pasta dinners, and he almost knew that the club would revoke his man card, but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He'd sip on his beer as he drained the noodles, and simmered the homemade pasta.

"Whatcha cookin'?" He heard Asher ask quietly, and he turned around and to see her face clear of make-up, her skin was flawless, she was wearing a black cami tank top, and it was apparent that she had no bra on, and black short spandex shorts, and her hair was damp. "Pasta.." Happy stated, having to tear his eyes away from her. "It smells delicious.." Ash smiled walking up next to him, and Happy gave her the spoon in the sauce to let her have a taste. "Mm..that's fucking amazing." Asher had never tasted anything so good. "My ma's secret reciepe." Happy smirked. "Need another beer?" Asher asked and Happy mumbled a yeah, and she got into the fridge and grabbed a beer, and a bottle of wine. She moved around the kitchen and stood on her tip toes to reach a shelf to get a wine glass out, but couldn't quite reach it. Happy watched her struggle, and stepped up behind her, pressing his body against hers and reached up and grabbed the glass and set it on the counter, with his chest still pressed against her back. He knew that he shouldn't but he placed his large hands on her hips and slowly turned her around to where she was looking up at him. "I just need to do this..." Happy stated simply, and leaned down and their noses touched, their lips so close together they could feel the hot breath of one another, Happy had to taste her lips, but the door bell went off, and Asher jumped, almost a mile high. "Stay here." Happy growled, more pissed off that the moment was ruined. 'Damn, i sound like a bitch..' He thought to himself. He pulled out his piece and walked out of the kitchen, to the front door and saw that it was half-sack. "Stupid fuck.." Happy growled to himself. He opened the door to let him in and shut the door quickly, and made sure to lock it.

The moment he watched Half-Sack walked into the kitchen, and watched his jaw drop, he realized that Asher was half-naked, and immediately walked into the kitchen.

"Prospect, this is Asher, Asher this is Half-Sack." Happy growled, and Asher let out a small laugh. "Half-Sack?" Asher asked sipping on a glass of wine. Happy moved towards the oven, and turned the sauce off, and turned around to see the prospect unbuckling his belt. "Oh wow.." Asher said in shock. "Don't you fuckin' drop those pants or you'll lose the other one." Happy growled in a dangerously low voice, and Half-Sack stopped and buckled his belt back. "I lost uh..one in Iraq, my name is Kip." Half-Sack smiled, and stuck out a hand for Asher to shake. "Uh..sorry to hear that..." Asher wasn't quite sure how to feel about that information but shook his hand anyway, and she could of swore she heard Happy growl, and move closer to her.

"Want to stay for dinner, Kip?" Asher asked, and Half-Sack looked to Happy and he glared at the prospect, which meant he couldn't.

"No I have some stuff to do, but thank you though." Half-Sack smiled, "Just came to drop off some of Hap's things." He explained.

"Well maybe some other time then." Asher smiled and he nodded his head and smiled.

Happy grabbed the bag the black bag from Half-Sack and walked him to the door. "She's really pretty.." The prospect smiled, and Happy gripped the back of his neck, "Don't get any ideas Prospect. She's off limits." Happy growled, and practically pushed him out of the door and locked it.

Walking back into the kitchen, he saw Asher setting the table, and smiled to himself. He watched as she sat a beer down, and a plate full of the pasta, and she made herself a plate, along with another glass of wine. Happy sat down, and followed Asher as they ate. For the most part the dinner was ate in silence, but then Happy found himself asking questions about Asher's life, before she moved to Charming, before she left Maine, but made sure to avoid questions about her ex.

He never thought that he'd be asking a woman about what her favorite things to do were. Or why she became a doctor, but he realized that he could listen to her talk for hours at a time. He and Asher managed to wash and dry dishes together, something else he never planned on doing. "So you work tomorrow?" Happy asked as he set the last of the plates into the cabinet. "No, I'm off. What about you?" Ash asked as she dried her hands. "No, why don't we drink? Watch a movie?" Happy suggested. "I think that is the best idea I've heard in a while." Asher smiled up at the Tacoma killer. "None of that girly shit though." Happy spoke as he wiped his hands dry. Asher laughed and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses, along with a couple of beers, while Happy took his cut off and placed it on the back of the kitchen chair. He took his holster off and grabbed the gun and took it into the living room and placed it on the end coffee table as he took his boots off and placed them by the front door, and helped Asher with the beers and shot glasses. "Go pick a movie." Asher suggested and Happy nodded his head and walked up to her DVD selection.

Happy settled on a horror movie, and was surprised that Asher's DVD collection didn't involve a shit ton of girly movies. He watched as Asher put on black framed glasses, and couldn't help but to think she was even more gorgeous, and Asher had caught him staring at her. "Usually wear contacts, but when I'm home I wear glasses if I watch tv, otherwise I end up with a migrane." Asher explained. "Doesn't look bad." Happy shrugged his shoulders and decided to change into a pair of loose sweatpants. He carried his bag to the guest bathroom, and pulled out a pair of gray sweats that hung low on his hips, and didn't bother to put a shirt on. He brushed his teeth quickly, and folded the clothes he wore that day and stuck them on top of his bag.

Walking back into the living room, Asher was already on the couch, and Happy sat down next to her, and she poured to shots of Jack. Both of them took the shot, and Happy played the movie.

Through out the movie, Happy and Asher switched on pouring shots, and he was surprised at how at ease he was, and how comfortable he was with her. Her legs ended up laying across his lap once they gave up on paying attention to the movie, and just talked about random things, and eventually settled into a cuddle mode, with Happy's arm around her holding her close to his side as they fell asleep watching the tv.

Through out the night Happy woke up with him laying on the couch, and Asher on her side, and a toned leg on his waist, with his hand damn near close to her ass, with his fingers just right under the hem of her shorts, and he was rock hard. He gently squeezed her thigh and she didn't stir.

"I could get use to this.." Happy thought to himself as he focused on her silhoutte, reaching at the back of the couch for the throw blanket and covered them up, falling asleep with his face buried into her hair.

* * *

**Author Note: I would love to hear your thoughts. Coming up, Asher recieves a visitor and Happy isn't too 'happy'**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass."_

**Chapter 3 - MINE**

Asher had never slept so well in her entire life, waking up with her head on Happy's chest, his strong arms holding her close to his warm body, she felt his hardness and immediately bit her lip, and looked up to make sure he was still asleep. She tried to wiggle out of his hold making sure to not wake him. She finally was able to get off the couch, and couldn't help but to steal a glance at the sleeping man. He looked beyond peaceful. She covered him up with the throw blanket, and made her way into the kitchen to make coffee, once she got the coffee pot started, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and take a quick shower. Once she dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts, and a loose fitting white back tank top, she grabbed her flip flops, and let her hair air dry. She applied minimal make-up, and made sure to put lotion on her legs, and made her way back into the kitchen.

She was making herself a cup of black coffee when she heard Happy mumble a good morning to her, "There's coffee, I don't have anything for breakfast to cook, maybe we could go grab something?" Asher asked almost hopeful because she didn't want to be stuck in the house all day. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll take a shower and we can head out." Happy stated as he made himself a cup. He couldn't help but notice how damn perfect she was, and how great she smelt when she'd pass by him, clearly already having a shower. "Want to take the bike?" Happy asked, hoping she'd agree so he could feel her arms around him again. "That's fine with me, I mean if you don't care..." Asher mumbled and Happy nodded his head, "Towels are in the bathroom closet." Asher added. "Alright, thanks." Happy smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

Once Happy finished his coffee, he had gotten in the shower and dressed in record time. He wore his baggy jeans that hung loosely on his hips, but stayed up from his SAMCRO belt buckle, and added his white samcro t-shirt and he made sure that his boots were tied and after brushing his teeth he was out in the living room and spotted Asher playing around with a guitar. "Ya ready?" Happy asked and Asher nodded her head. Happy made his way into the kitchen and grabbed his holster and placed it on, and then added his cut. Asher walked in carrying a over-sized purse and sunglasses in her hand. "You won't need the bag." Happy stated and Asher looked at him confused. "I'm buyin'." Happy cleared up the confusion and Asher wanted to protest, but one glare from Happy she sat the bag down and pulled out her phone and keys, which Happy took. Making sure that he had his wallet, knife and keys, he pushed Ash out the door. He led her to the bike and gotten on with her following.

He had never had anyone riding bitch, but he was thankful that Asher knew how to ride. She knew to lean with his body as he took corners, and she wasn't stiff as she held on to him.

Riding through Charming onto main street, Happy stopped his bike outside of a mom and pop diner, killing his engine, he waited until Asher had gotten off, and he followed. "Best breakfast in town." Happy stated as he walked next to Asher into the diner. "It smells good.." Asher stated looking up to the man, and was surprised that he was way taller than her since she didn't have heels on.

Asher watched as the waitress batted her eyelashes at Happy as she seated them, and practically ignored Asher, but she noticed Happy didn't take his eyes off of her.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked not caring that a woman was with him.

"Whatcha want darlin?" Happy asked not taking his eyes off of Asher. "Water." Asher smiled, "She'll have a water, and I'll have a coffee, black." Happy stated and Asher looked up at the waitress who was practically trying to shove her flat chest in Happy's face.

"Alright, I'll bring it right out to you." She purred and walked away.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually happened." Ash laughed lightly, and Happy shook his head, "She's like that with every person who wears a cut." Happy explained and Asher nodded her head.

Once the waitress came back with their drinks, she did the same routine on ignoring Asher, and she could tell that Happy was getting pissed, and his jaw was clenching, but Asher gave him a small smile when he asked her what she wanted to eat, and told the dumb waitress, along with his order.

"So, if your from Maine, where's your family?" Happy asked quietly waiting on their food.

"Well, I was adopted when I was three, and when I was 15 my adopitve parents were killed in a car accident, and I ended up getting shipped to my adoptive father's uncle. They couldn't have children so I was the only one, and my uncle had three sons, but I was never close to them, so once I turned 18, I went straight to college, and never looked back. I ended up moving back to Maine after college when my uncle had gotten sick, and took a job at the local hospital." Asher explained.

"That sucks, it has always been me and my ma, my dad split when I was born, never knew anything about him. But it made me realize that if the time were to come if I ever had kids I wouldn't be like how he was when ma was pregnant with me." Happy explained.

"I know what you mean, I don't ever see myself being able to give up my child. I told myself I'd never ask about my birth parents, but since I don't have any family left, I'm starting to wonder if they are even alive, or why they put me up for adoption. It's just one of those things that makes you feel like your missing something inside yourself." Asher said quietly, suprised that she was actually opening up to Happy.

"Is Asher your real name, or was it something that your adoptive parents gave you?" Happy asked after sipping on his coffee.

"Surprising it's what my birth father named me, apparently he had told the adoption agency that he didn't want my name to be changed for meaning behind it, so I got stuck with Asher Hayden Michaels." Ash smiled softly as the waitress brought out the food.

"So, obviously, your actual name isn't Happy, care to share?" Anna asked after a few moments of silence.

"No one knows my real name besides ma." Happy stated.

"Oh come on, I think it's only fair that I know, I mean after all, I am letting you stay in my house, instead of the garage." Asher smiled widely, and Happy let out a laugh and shook his head no. "What if I swear to not speak of it, and only call you Happy?" Ash tried to reason.

"Emmanuel." Happy mumbled softly, and Asher looked up from her plate and smiled widely, "Girl scouts honor." Ash smiled. Happy's pre-pay went off, and excused himself from the table and went outside, after ordering Asher to finish her food.

Happy walked outside and made sure no one was around when he answered the phone because he didn't trust a lot of people, especially with club related issues, and when he saw Jax call he knew it was important.

"Yeah?" Happy gruffly answered.

"Hey man, you still with Ash?" Jax asked in the phone, and Happy knew that he was smoking by the way it sounded.

"Yeah. At the diner on main street. What's up?" Happy asked, always hating how Jax tip toed around.

"Well, can you send her to the clubhouse, there's a few boys that need patched up, and Tara's at work and can't get away." Jax explained.

Happy turned to look through the diner window, and saw a man talking to Asher, and his blood began to boil. "Yeah, we'll be there." Happy stated and snapped the phone shut, and shoved it back into his pocket. He walked back into the diner and approached the table.

"You still owe me a drink, you can't back out now." The man stated and Asher rolled her eyes, and then caught Happy glaring at the man.

"Happy, this is Dane, he works at the hospital with me." Asher stated and Dane went to shake his hand but Happy just sat down across from Asher. Happy watched as the guy looked at his watch, "Well, I better get back to the hospital, Ash, give me a call if your interested in another dinner." He stated and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he left.

Happy pulled out his wallet and threw some cash on the table, and stood up. "You're needed at the clubhouse." Happy stated in a pissed off tone, not liking the idea of Asher going out on a date. "Oh, Ok." Asher said simply and scooted out of the booth and walked in front of Happy and out the door.

As Happy situated himself on his bike, "Who was that guy?" Happy asked nonchalantly as he helped Asher onto his bike. "Oh, a guy that Tara thought I should go out with when I first got here, but he's just...not my type." Asher smiled as she wrapped her arms around Happy's waist when he let out a small laugh. "Hold on.." Happy spoke roughly as he revved his bike up and took off.

Driving through Charming and headed to TM was a lot shorter of a trip, and when they rode into the parking lot, Happy helped Asher off the bike, and then gotten off himself when he saw Jax approaching.

"What's goin' on?" Happy asked when Jax kissed Asher's cheek and turned to Happy.

"Well, Mayans decided to try to run Chibs and Tig off the road, they're in the clubhouse darlin." Jax stated to Asher and she nodded her head. "Juice said that he got the medic bag for you on the way, so everything should be in there." Jax added.

Happy watched as Asher walked into the clubhouse, and couldn't take his eyes off the sway of her hips. "So, how are things goin' with Asher?" Jax raised an eyebrow, "Good.." Happy grumbled. Both Happy and Jax sat on the picnic table and fell into silence as they both lit cigarettes.

"Ya know, she'd be a great ol' lady brotha.." Jax smirked when Happy shot him a glare.

"She know about what the club does?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, and she's damn loyal too. She has a special connection to everyone, she -" Jax started but saw a blacked out BMW pull into the parking lot. Both Happy and Jax stood up, and started to walk towards the car when a man stepped out, in an expensive ass suit, with dark brown hair that was stled like a model.

"Can I help ya?" Jax asked.

"Uh, I was actually looking for a woman, I went by St. Thomas and they told me that I could find her here. Asher?" He explained, and Jax watched as Happy took a step forward, "And who the fuck are you?" Happy growled.

"I'm Liam, I'm friends with Asher, and you two are?" Liam asked looking between the two men. "She's a friend." Jax replied simply, and couldn't help but chuckle as Happy growled at the man.

"Liam!?" Happy heard the beautiful voice of Asher, and turned to see her with a bright smile on her face, running across the parking lot and launching herself into the man's arms. Happy was royally pissed off at the fact Asher had her legs wrapped around another man's waist, and his hands were all over his back, and the two were whispering, but he couldn't hear a word of it.

Liam sat Asher down and she landed on her feet, "Liam, this is Jax, and this is Happy, Liam is uh..."Asher started but looked up to Liam. "Is there some where private that we can talk?" Liam asked looking at Jax, "Uh sure..." Jax spoke up. "You might want to get your guys too." Liam spoke up and Jax raised an eyebrow. "I work for a same type of club..." Liam said nonchalantly.

Asher was confused on why Liam was in Charming, since he resided in New York, and was working for an Italian mob. She had met Liam in a bar on vacation while she was in New York, and had a short fling with him while she was with her ex-boyfriend since things had went south in their relationship. Liam was her rock through a lot of tough times, and had helped her try to get away, but she had begged for Liam not to kill her ex, Anthony.

Locking her arms around his as they walked across the parking lot and into the club house, she knew that Happy was staring at her, but she always had felt safe with Liam. "I'll get everyone.." Jax spoke up, but Liam cut him off. "For right now, I'd like to just speak with you and Ash, and then the others." Liam explained. Jax looked to Asher and then to Happy, "Hap comes with." Jax stated, knowing that Happy didn't like the fact her attention was on another man, and Liam nodded his head.

Walking into the chapel, Jax made sure the doors were shut. "You are gonna wanna sit down sweets." Liam spoke to Asher and kissed the top of her head and she nodded and took a seat near Jax, as he leaned against the chair, with Happy standing behind Asher with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Jax asked.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, I work for an Italian mob, and while Ash was in Maine, we had uh...a relationship of sorts, while she was trying to get away from Anthony. When she told me that she was moving across the US, I couldn't of been happier since the guy did a real number on her, but a couple weeks ago, I started to recieve pictures." Liam stated and pulled out his cell phone, and slid it across the table.

Jax took the phone and scanned through the pictures, and his face had said it all.

"After some research on Anthony, I had found out that he is an ATF agent, it took a lot of digging, because he had a lot of people fooled with his identy. His real name is Jacob Meyers, and he is here, physically in Charming." Liam stated.

Asher watched as Jax handed the phone to Happy, "You don't want to see this." Happy suggested to Asher, and she ripped the phone out of his hand, and found numerous pictures of her, at work in the hospital, with guys from the club, with Happy, pictures of her at her house near the windows. "What the fuck!? He's tailing me!?" Asher was absolutely freaked out, and pissed off. She threw the phone down, and stormed out of the chapel, and out of the club house.

"Go after her, she's going to go find him." Liam spoke up looking at Happy and he nodded, and practically ran after her.

Happy walked out into the parking lot, and saw Asher pacing back and forth in a small circle, mumbling to herself, and from what he knew of her, it was to keep her emotions in check. He slowly closed the distances, and put his large hands on her hips to stop her from moving. "I can't stay here if he's apart of ATF, that means...that means ATF is in Charming, and if he is around he will make this personal...he will try to take down SAMCRO..." Asher started to ramble, and Happy cupped her cheek, with one hand still on her hip, and pulled her close, and he bent down and kissed her. He waited until she reacted, and opened her mouth slightly, and she brought her arms up, and laced them around his sides, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 'She tastes like candy canes..' Happy moaned into the kiss, needing to taste more of her. He put his hand in her hair, and gently tugged on it and she dug her nails deeper into his sides as their tounges fought for dominance.

It seemed like Asher couldn't get enough of this man, the smell of his cologne, leather and cigarettes made her insides ache. She had wondered what his lips would feel like, and it was everything she imagined, if not more. "Mine..." Happy growled into the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, and she let out a small laugh.

"Ahem." They heard someone clear their voice, and Asher watched as Happy pulled back some, and look to his right, and there was Tig standing their with a smirk on his face. "Clay called church, everyone's in there, and you're comin' too princess." Tig stated and Asher nodded her head. Happy wrapped an arm around her lower back and they began to walk back into the clubhouse, and went straight to the wooden doors.

"Lovely for you to join us." Clay smirked as Tig shut the door, and Happy moved Asher around to where she could sit in his seat, and he stood next to her.

"So, here's the deal...'Anthony' is actually known as Jacob Meyers, who happens to be an ATF agent, and since he is here in Charming, that has me to believe that ATF is going to be sniffing around..." Clay started. "Liam here works for an Italian mob and has informed us that this man is now stalking Asher more than we thought before. There are at least 3 dozen photos of Asher through out her daily routine, so we need to stand back and wait for something to happen." Clay explained.

"What? Use Ash as bait?" Jax spoke up, and the men around the table started to get a little angry at the idea.

"Basically, look, I don't want anything to happen to her, but we need to have some sort of power over him. When she had gotten to town, she had went to Unser and put a restraining order on the bastard, so if he comes within a hundred feet then he could end up in jail." Clay stated.

"No. Hell no." Happy spoke up, clenching his fists until they turned ghost white.

"I've been working with her in the ring some, and Tig has helped her handle guns." Chibs spoke with a heavy accent, "I don't agree with it but we can't draw a lot of attention from the ATF, especially not right now." Chibs added.

"I've taught her a lot of self defense, but I've seen this guy, he's ruthless, especially when it comes to her. Honestly, she'd be better off if he was dead, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants, and thats unfortuntely Ash." Liam spoke up.

"Can I say somethin?" Ash spoke up a little and Happy looked down at her, but she saw Clay nod her head for her to continue.

"I can't stick around here because I know Anth-Jacob, what ever the fuck his actual name is, he will make this as personal as possible, and I can't sit back and watch as he tries to take SAMCRO down, because he will do that, because of me. So, my first thought would be to just move..." Asher started to explain, but the men around the table protested, "I figured you'd guys have that reaction, but since I have started a career here, and have bought a home, I will stay, but I think the best way for this to get settled is to wait it out, and pray like hell that he does something to mess up." Asher explained.

"I think it's best. We will have someone tail you, but won't be seen, so if he does get close, there's no way that he could harm one strand of hair on that pretty little head." Clay stated, and Asher nodded her head. "Until then, we have to keep on our toes with ATF in town, Jax, talk to Unser and see if Samcro is on their radar, and see how long they are stickin' around. Tig, make sure that the clubhouse is clear of any type of weapon so if they feel froggy we can be prepared. Op, make sure that the warehouse is well guarded, but I don't think it should be an issue since no one really knows the location." Clay stated, and then dismissed church.

Everyone piled out of the clubhouse, and out to the parking lot, and Happy still wouldn't let Asher out of his grasp. "We got company.." Jax stated lowly, and saw a police car pulling into the lot. "What the fuck? Seriously?" Tig grumbled, and Happy was just as confused. "Holy fuck.." Asher stated as the cop doors opened. Jax, and Happy looked at her, and noticed she was bug eyed. "That's him." Happy heard Liam speak beside him, and Happy pushed Ash behind him, and the others stood protectively in front of her and around her.

"What can I do for you Hale?" Clay spoke up, as the two men approached, "Well, I need to speak to Asher." Hale stated and the ATF agent stepped up, " I am here to bring Asher into custody and ask a few questions." Jacob spoke. Happy felt Asher's hand fist the back of his shirt, and felt her tense. "She has a restraining order against you, so I suggest if there is questioning, there will be another agent that can do so." Liam stepped up, almost nose to nose with the man. "She has a restraining order against a man named Anthony Black, and I however, am Jacob Meyers, so the restraining order doesn't involve me." Jacob smirked, and Happy went to lunge at the man but was held back by Tig, and Chibs.

Happy wanted nothing more than to knock the smirk off of Jacob's face as he stepped closer to Asher, and Happy noticed that she was shaking like a leaf, which meant that she was absolutely frightened. "What exactly do you need to question Asher for Agent Meyers?" Clay asked and looked to the man.

"Well, we have reason to believe that she has illegal fire arms on her, a witness said that they saw her carrying, and we need to make sure that she is not a threat. We can do a search rather quickly, and this will all be cleared up." He stated. "Fine, Hale, search her." Clay spoke up, and Jacob let out a laugh. "Unfortunately, he can't search her, this is strictly ATF related." Jacob smiled, and Clay glared at the man, and made his way over to Asher.

"Ash, we can't have this happening here a lot, so we will need you to do this, but nothing will happen to you, we are all here..." Clay spoke softly to where only she could hear, and she nodded her head. "I'll talk to Hale and fill him in while this shit is going on, and see what we can do about a restraining order on this fucker." Clay added.

Happy was fuming, it was taking everything he had to not pull a knife out and gut the bastard right in the middle of the parking lot. He watched as Jacob stepped up to Asher, and gripped her upper arm rather tightly, and whispered something into her ear, and he could tell she was holding back tears. "This is fuckin' bullshit!" Tig roared as Happy kept his eyes on Ash who was now standing in front of a wall with her hands on the wall above her head, and watched as the ATF agent kicked her legs open. He had to be held back by Opie and Chibs, and Jax had to be held back by Bobby and Tig was being held back by Liam and Juice. Happy watched as the Agent practically molested her in broad daylight, and took his time doing so. He could see Asher shaking like a leaf, and he absolutely lost it when he saw tears falling down her face, and he broke the hold and stormed over to her.

"Enough!" Happy growled as he felt several arms around him holding him back from hitting the man. "Darlin'...you are free to go." Jacob smirked and leaned down and sniffed her hair. "Mother fucker!" Happy growled trying to lunge towards the man but couldn't move, "Get in your fucking car and go!" Hale shouted.

Happy was held back until Jacob was in the car, and drove away leaving Hale in the parking lot, calling for a ride from Unser.

"Get the fuck off me!" Happy growled swinging their arms off of him, and rushed to Asher and pulled her into his arms, "Sh..it's okay..." Happy whispered tightly holding her as she shook in his arms, and she buried his face into his chest. Happy was fighting the urge to track the bastard down and torture him for several hours, and was focusing on the woman in his arms. "Want me to take you home?" Happy asked roughly in her ear and she nodded her head. "I'll give you guys a ride, she is in no condition to be on the back of a bike." He heard Liam speak up. "I'll follow you on the bike." Happy stated, "I'm comin." Tig spoke up and Happy nodded his head.

Happy watched as Liam took Asher out of his arms and lead her to his car, as he waited for Tig to get on his bike.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Happy had managed to only think about Asher, even when he had dozens of sweetbutts and croweaters throwing themselves at him, he denied each and every single one. He only wanted Asher. He had still stayed at her house, because he had slept better holding the dark haired beauty. He had tried several nights to sleep at the clubhouse, but he always found himself back at her home, and in her bed with her holding her as they slept. He knew that Asher had to work, so during the two weeks if he couldn't drop her off at work, he would have Opie or Chibs, or Tig take her, or pick her up, but at night, he always managed to smile because she would leave him dinner to warm up. He was surprised at how much of a routine they had down, but wasn't complaining.

Happy pulled up to Saint Thomas, and made his way inside to the elevators to head up to Asher's office. The elevator ride was quick, and before he knew it he was on her floor, standing in the door way of her office and smiled. She had her hair down, hanging over one shoulder, with her black framed glasses on her face, and she was dressed in street clothes, which meant she had a rough night in ER, because she always had an extra set of clothes in her office.

"Hey baby.." Happy rasped out, causing Asher to snap her head up from her paperwork that was on her desk. "Hey.." Asher flashed a bright smile, "You ready?" Happy asked and Asher nodded her head and put her paperwork away. "Ready when you are." Asher stated as she grabbed her purse and a cardigan sweater and wrapped it around her and leaned into Happy's side as he put an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the office. "I can't wait to lay in bed." Asher sighed as they hit the elevators. "Rough day?" Happy asked as he stood in front of her, his hands on her hips, "Uh huh.." Asher moaned as Happy began to kiss her neck. "Hap.." Asher felt her center aching for him, and he pulled away. "You say I'm the tease..." Asher sighed as the elevator doors open. "Oh I can fix that.." Happy smirked as they walked out of the elevator, and quickly made their way to his bike.

The ride home was rather quick, and as soon as Asher unlocked the door, Happy pushed her agains the wall, causing her to drop her purse on the ground, and wrap her arms around his neck, as he crashed his lips to hers. He used his hands and pulled her closer by grabbing her ass. "I love these shorts.." Happy mumbled as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard on pressing against her. "Bedroom..." Asher moaned into the kiss that deepened within seconds. Happy wouldn't be told twice as he carried her down the hallway and into her bedroom. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and immediately moved to pull his cut off, and he allowed it, and she quickly went to his shirt and pulled the hem up, and he quickly threw his shirt to the side. Asher bit her lip at how toned he was, and the tattoos that covered his chest, and his toned hips. Happy removed her caridgan and let it fall to the floor, and he wasted zero time taking her shirt off, and buried his face into her breasts causing her to laugh some. He bit the swell of her tits as he fiddling with her button to her shorts, and pushed them down, and she kicked her flip flops off, and then her shorts. Happy stepped back and growled at the black lace panties and bra she was wearing. Asher stepped closer to him, and began to work on his belt buckle, as he unhooked her bra and before he knew it they were both naked, and he was on top of her.

Happy wasted no time in placing himself between her legs as he crashed his lips on hers, and used a hand to move down her body as he began to tease her with the tip of his dick. Happy smirked as Asher arched her back, "Please.." She moaned into his mouth. "Please what?" Happy growled, "Fuck me." Asher almost begged, and gasped as Happy thrusted into her. "Fuck!" Happy growled at the tightness, Asher clawed at his back as he began to pull all the way out, and then rammed back into her. The sound of her moans, and begging for more was more than he could handle. "This won't last...long..." Happy grunted as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. "Fuck hap!" Asher moaned as he felt his thrusts hitting her g-spot. Happy kept the same pace as he was judging by her sounds, and when he felt her clamp down around him, he had to hold back from getting off until she did, "Happy!" Asher moaned out throwing her head back and Happy picked up the pace, ramming into her, causing him to growl out her name as he came inside of her. "Fuck!" He hissed into the curve of her neck as he emptied himself. "I'm far from done with you." Happy growled, still buried inside of her and she let out a small laugh. "I'm completely okay with that..I have the next three days off, so fuck me all you want." Asher purred into his ear as she rubbed his back. "I plan on it." Happy leaned up and kissed her lips passionately.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It helps me continue the chapters. If you'd like to see something happen within the story, feel free to let me know! Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Fast Forward**

Four months has passed and it was too quiet for anyone to actually feel at peace. Asher hadn't seen or heard from Jacob, which she was relieved, but she still didn't let her guard down. She and Happy were better than ever, and practically like horny teenage high school students who would sneak off and have a quickie whether it be at the hospital in her office, or at TM when Happy was working, and at night they'd spend hours tangled together in the sheets, either rediscovering each other, or just talking about their lifes. Happy practically lived at her home, which she didn't mind since she felt more than safe with him, but got a little lonely when he went out on a run, but made sure to be gone no longer than a few days. She knew the term 'what happens on a run, stays on a run' but Asher had told him that it was a deal breaker for her, that she wouldn't share any ounce of him with another woman, on the road or not, and he agreed, and promised that no one touched him besides her.

Asher went to role over and cuddle with Happy, but realized that he had already went into work early, and slightly frowned. She frowned when her stomach began to feel queezy, and then felt the vile slowly creep up her throat, and she shot out of bed and headed straight towards her bathroom, and ended up hugging the toilet for a good half hour. 'Jesus christ...' Asher groaned to herself out loud.

After flushing the toilet, and using the sides of the toilet to lift herself up she made her way to the bathroom sink, and began to brush her teeth. She knew that she had a flu shot earlier in the year, and her immune system was rather strong, and then it dawned on her, as she began rummaging through the cabinets, and realized that she hadn't had her period since she had been with Happy. "Oh fuck..Oh no...god...no.." Ash hurried out of the bathroom and went straight for her phone, and called her best friend, Tara.

"What's up lover?" Tara answered the phone.

"I need a favor, and do not breath a word for what I am about to say." Asher nearly growled into the phone.

"Alright, mum's the word, what's up?"Tara asked, very curious.

"I need you to see me off the record for a pregnancy test." Asher rushed out the sentence, and rolled her eyes when Tara squealed with excitement.

"You done yet?" Asher asked waiting for Tara's excitement to die down.

"Yea...sorry, I'll meet you in my office in an hour, sound good?" Tara asked, and Asher let out a sigh, "Yea, I'll see you then." Asher stated and hung up the phone without saying bye.

Asher was on auto pilot, she knew that Happy and her were in the begining stages of a relationship, and with his club, a child was the last thing he needed, but she couldn't find herself taking care of the situation if she were carrying his child. "Fucking stupid.." Asher growled to herself as she turned the shower on and stripped out of her clothes, and let the hot water soothe her body. She ran over a check list in her head of any signs that she could be pregnant, and she wanted to bang her head off the shower wall.

After her shower, Asher had gotten dressed in a matching lace bra and pantie set, and wiggled her way into a pair of light washed skinny jeans, and a black johnny cash tank top that showed some of her stomach, and added red stiletto heels, as her hair was now dry and hanging in loose curls down her back. Her make up was a smokey eye look, that made her green eyes pop, with blood red lip stick. She went around and grabbed her over-sized purse, and threw her phone in it and grabbed her car keys, and made sure the house was locked up before she went to make her way towards Saint Thomas.

* * *

Sitting in TM parking lot at the picnic tables with Tig and Opie, Happy was waiting on Asher to bring him lunch. He called her around 9:30 in the morning, but she had mentioned that she had to stop and run a few errands, but asked if she wanted to eat lunch and she agreed. Lighting a cigarette he was starting to worry because she hadn't called him since, and it was going on 1 in the afternoon, and that wasn't like her.

"Ya think Ash would be up for a trip to Oakland with me?" Tig asked after taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Why Oakland?" Opie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I need her help with redecorating the cabin, and I love how she has her house decorated, and Gemma is wrapped up playing grandma, I figured I could use a younger touch." Tig explained and Opie let out a laugh along with Happy.

"What's a taxi doing here?" Tig asked seeing the taxi pull into the parking lot. Happy shrugged his shoulders, and reached to pull his phone out seeing that he had a text from Ash saying she'd be there within 5 minutes.

"I'm gonna run to take a piss before Ash gets here." Happy stated, hopping off the picnic table and jogging inside the clubhouse.

Tig raised an eyebrow at a blonde walking up, and she looked like a crow eater, there was no denying that she was a bottle blonde, and definitely not attractive at all. Opie and Tig looked at each other and then back to the blonde who seemed to be carrying a large duffle bag. "Can I help you?" Tig asked, and saw Asher pulling in the lot, and turned his attention back to the blonde who seemed to not want to speak.

"Hey darlin." Tig stated as Asher walked up to the picnic table and kissed Tig's cheek and then Opie's. "Hey grizzly." Asher smiled tugging playfully on Opie's beard, and leaned against him, with his arm around her waist. "So who's this." Asher asked looking at the blonde who looked like...she couldn't even think of a word, besides disgusting. "Uh I'm Sandy, I'm looking for Happy..." The bottled blonde stated, and both Opie and Tig choked on their drinks. "Oh there he is!" The woman smiled and ran over and immediately wrapped her arms around his body. "What the fuck!?" Asher growled out and watched as Happy pushed the woman away. "Who the fuck are you?!" Happy growled and turned to see Asher's angry face, with arms crossed over her chest, and Gemma strolled out of the office and stood next to Asher.

"Y-you do-don't re-remember me?" The woman stuttered, taken back some. "Obviously he doesn't, so how about you quit your fuckin' stuttering and spit out why your hands are all over my fucking old man?" Asher growled, "Old man? Sweetheart, I'm pregnant with his kid, so I'm pretty sure that trumps your crow eating ass." The blonde sneered, and Asher's jaw dropped, along with Gemma's, and Opie and Tigs. "I ain't nothin to you, and you sure as hell ain't carrying my kid." Happy growled, and moved towards Asher, but she put a hand up to stop him from moving any closer. Gemma decided to speak up, "And exactly how far along are you there blondie?" Gemma asked with a hand on her hip, and a scowl on her face. "I'm 2 months along, and I figured he has a right to know." The blonde spoke. "I suggest you get a DNA test done because we ain't believin' shit that comes out of your mouth, and i suggest you find a place far away from the shop until the results come in." Gemma quipped stepping up to the woman.

"Hap? You just goin' to let her talk to me like that?" Sandy whined, and Happy didn't take his eyes off of Asher, who was silently crying, but turned to the woman. "I haven't fucking touched anyone but my old lady in months, so I suggest whatever game your playin', you fuckin' quit, I'm not against punching woman who fuck with my life in the face. Pregnant or not." Happy growled and Sandy scoffed, "I'll be in touch and prove that this is your kid." She picked her duffle bag up and trotted out of the parking lot.

Happy turned to Asher, and tried to cup her cheeks but she moved back and turned her back to him. "Ash, I swear..." Happy started but stopped when she began to dig through her purse, "Guess you should know, you have child number 2 on the fuckin' way, but don't worry, I'll take care of it, and as far as I'm concerned you can move the fuck out of MY house." Asher sneered, and turned and walked away leaving Happy speechless.

He stared at the information on the paper in his hands, and felt his chest tightening. He knew for a fucking fact that he hadn't touched anyone since he has been with Asher, so he knew that she was lying about him being the father. But then, Asher was in fact pregnant with his child, according to the paper, going on 3 months. "Gem.." Happy started but she cut him off. "No, I don't want to fuckin' hear a god damn excuse. You just broke her fucking heart." Gemma growled and stormed into the office, and back out carrying her purse and sunglasses and went straight to her car.

"What the FUCK just happened!?" Tig shouted running his hand threw his hair.

"Uh...blonde comes and says she's pregnant with Hap's baby, he threatens her, Ash goes silent, throws the bomb she's pregnant, and I believe she broke up with Hap." Opie stated almost in a questioning tone.

"I haven't touched any pussy since Asher. FUCK!" Happy growled and threw his drink from the picnic table onto a car. "Man, why don't you go try to talk to her? She looked really upset." Tig spoke up, and Happy just nodded. "I'll be back if I'm not dead." Happy stated and headed towards his bike.

"Shit's about to get interesting." Tig smirked watching Happy storm off of the parking lot as Opie let out a sigh.

Happy pulled up to the house to see Gemma's car parked behind Anna's and the front door wide open. He hurried off his bike and rushed in side. "Asher?!" Happy growled out and went to turn the corner but was stopped with Gemma standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Move Gemma." Happy growled, "Ain't happenin. She doesn't want you here, especially since a tart followed you home." Gemma stood her ground. "I haven't fucking touched anyone since Ash!" Happy said through clentched teeth running a hand over his bald head.

Gemma and Happy had a stand off for what seemed like hours, and Happy was getting restless, he had to make to Asher, and side stepped Gemma and rushed to the bedroom door, and opened it to see Asher packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked roughly.

"Leaving." Asher stated with no emotion in her voice.

"What? Leaving? I don't fucking think so!" Happy growled and yanked the bag out of her hand.

"Well, you kind lost the right to voice your opinion when you were stickin' your dick in whores!" Asher yelled.

"I haven't touched anyone since I've been with you. No blow jobs or nothing. I will bet my entire life on that bitches kid isn't mine. I wouldn't fuck this is up babe." Happy stated with honesty, and tried to reach out to touch Asher, but she pulled back. "I don't want you to take care of it...I want us to keep it.." Happy stated in a small whisper, and watched as Asher dropped her head. "Just leave Hap.." Asher frowned as she felt the tears falling down her cheeks, and had to stop packing to catch her breath. "I'm not leaving, and you aren't either. We are a family." Happy stated and rested a hand on her stomach.

'Knock knock' they heard the bedroom door. "Baby girl, I'm going to run to the store and pick up some groceries, since you aren't feeling well, I'll get some stuff that helped me when I was pregnant with Jax." Gemma spoke up peaking her head into the room.

"Thanks Gemma." Asher softly smiled as she turned her head towards the door. "Why don't you get into some sweats and I'll set up the couch for you cause you look like shit." Gemma added and Asher let out a laugh. "I can handle it Gemma, thanks though." Happy stated and Gemma shot Happy a look and mumbled a 'yeah, we'll see about that' and told Asher she'd be back, and Happy waited until she left the house and turned back to Asher.

"Please..don't leave. I couldn't take it if you ran, especially with our kid." Happy almost begged, now scared that Asher, the best thing that has happened to him, would run.

"I don't want to be near you, and it's a good thing you have another kid on the way, can pick up where we left off." Anna growled as she walked towards the closet, and grabbed a pair of sweats, and changed into them.

Happy was trying really hard to not lose his temper, but Asher's cold shoulder was something he couldn't handle. He watched silently as she grabbed her pillows, and a blanket and pushed past him and out into the living room.

* * *

Happy had tried talking to Ash while she was laying on the couch staring at a movie that was playing on the TV. He had basically begged her to scream, yell, anything, but she wouldn't even look at him, and that's what killed him the most, and it was getting under his skin more than anything.

Asher couldn't even stand to be in the same room with Happy, and was beyond pissed off that he wasn't leaving, and he wouldn't just give her some space. He had tried talking to her but she didn't need to say anything to him. Once Gemma brought back groceries she excused herself and promised to be by in the morning.

She ended up falling asleep for several hours, and Happy took the time and got his sketch pad and pencils and began to draw her, something he did a lot of whenever she was around the house. Most of his sketch book was filled with drawings of Ash. He decided to take a shower, and try to think of a way to get her to talk to him, just so she could hear him out. He had called Gemma and told her that he was going to take a couple of days off work from the garage, and then asked Clay for a small vacation from the club for a couple days, because if he was on a run, he was going to be worried that she wouldn't be here when he got back, all over a misunderstanding.

Letting the warm water run down his body, he tried to relax some, but he couldn't. Not if Asher was not speaking to him. She had became his peace of mind, his sanity. If she left, he knew damn well that he wouldn't be able to live with himself, and now that she was pregnant, that just made the entire worry worse. He couldn't let another man raise his child, he couldn't even think of another man touching what was his without wanting to go on a rampage of killing anyone who looked at Asher.

Getting out of the shower, and drying himself off, he slipped on boxers and baggy gray sweatpants and cracked the bathroom door and heard Asher playing the guitar, and singing. So he knew that she was upset, she only played the guitar and sang on a few occasions, if someone at the clubhouse asked her to, and if she was upset, it was her escape.

He walked quietly into the hallway, and made his way into the living room, and she was sitting on the floor, with tons of candles lit around the living room, with the TV off, and the guitar in her lap as she strummed.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face._

_And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain._

_In these times I need a saving grace,_

_But time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_

_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day,_

_Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_

Happy was always mesmerized by her singing, and he felt his heart tighten at the words she sang. He knew that he shouldn't of been over-thinking the lyrics, but he knew that she was in a lot of pain, from the club, with the ATF being MIA, everything had been great, and then a crow eater shows up and says that she's pregnant, trying to ruin their relationship, then she finds out she's pregnant. It makes him wonder if he should let her run, to have someone else raise his child with the woman he is in love with, just so that she is safe, that their baby is fine.

_My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black._

_Without your touch I'm not gonna last._

_It feels like my walls are caving in._

_And I'll do anything to have you here again._

Then the thought of another man hearing her laugh, seeing her flash a bright smile that another man caused, he couldn't do it. He was that selfish, but he had a right to be. Asher was his. Outside of the club he didn't have a father, he only had his mother for the longest time, and never did relationships, until Asher. He wasn't going to let her leave, if that meant that he'd have to hand-cuff her to the bed, he would. He wanted no one. Not any crow-eater, not the club, not even his mother if that meant he couldn't have Asher. If she left him, he knew that he would lose his shit. Just the thought of it made it feel like he couldn't breath, and that they walls were closing in.

He made his way and sat in front her on the floor, and grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil, and gave her a silent nod when she locked eyes with him that he wanted her to continue to play. They had many nights, sitting around the living room while Happy would just listen to her sing, or just play the guitar, without either speaking a word. It for some reason made the two calm, especially after a hectic day at the hospital for Asher, or club shit with Happy.

Her voice was soft and calm as she sang 'Forever Young' by Audra Mae, one of Happy's favorite songs that she would sing to him. She had always told Happy that she respected him and what he did for his club, but she could see the burden that he carried around with what he did, even though he didn't talk about it, but she could see the difference between club Happy, and boyfriend/lover Happy. He vowed to always protect her several months ago, and wouldn't change that for a moment. If it meant he'd lose his life, he wouldn't think twice about it, and now that she was pregnant, he'd go to hell and back to make sure she was taken care of.

Happy looked up from his sketch pad when she began to play 'She talks to Angels' by Black Crowes. He knew that she had demons of her own, and wondered if she should find out anything about her birth parents, something that she had discussed a few times, but never set anything in stone. He could see the emptiness in her eyes when people would speak about families, since she didn't have one. For the first couple family dinners she'd gone to, she was overly resevered and quiet, and Gemma pulled her aside and Happy later found out that she was just upset that she never had the family that SAMCRO has, until Tig and Chibs made her sit with them and discuss things, and it made sense on why Gemma and Clay had taken Asher under their wing.

Asher let out a long sigh after she had finished the song, and had her head down resting on the guitar some, she couldn't ever cry in front of Happy, she didn't want to look weak to him, but the silent cries turned into sobs, and Happy's arms were around her in instant when he moved the guitar and laid it on the floor. He pulled her arms carefully to where she was sitting on his lap, and her face buried in the curve of his neck. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and the other hand buried in her hair holding her close as she cried.

"Sh, baby..it's okay.." Happy whispered as he felt her tears hit his skin.

* * *

"Tig, come here for a minute.." Gemma spoke up walking into the club house and spotted the blue eyed man. "What's up Gem?" Tig asked walking up to the Queen of the MC. "We need to talk." Gemma said and practically pulled him out of the clubhouse and into the office and shut the door. "Uh what the fuck is goin on?" Tig asked.

Gemma had always known about the secrets within the club, and made it her mission to make sure that old shit didn't get brought up, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I think Ash is your kid." Gemma said bluntly, and Tig snapped his head up and looked like a ghost. "What? How?" Tig asked after several minutes of silence. "Remember that sweetbutt that you dated for a couple years, after JT died?" Gemma asked and waited for Tig to nod his head. "Right before you went into lockup, she came to me and said that she was pregnant, and I convinced her to stick out the pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption. Long story short, I came across her picture and she is a spitting image of Asher, down to those puppy dog green eyes." Gemma stated and pulled out the picture from her purse and handed it to Tig, and his face said it all. Identical. "When she went into labor, I knew that she had a daughter, and I made it to where if we needed to find her it'd be a smaller issue, so I named her Asher Hayden, but told the adoption bitch that it was a request from the father." Gemma stated, "Holy fuck!" Tig sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We gotta go talk to her. I can't have her thinking I didn't want shit to do with her." Tig stated and Gemma nodded her head. "We gotta do this carefully, especially with shit going on with Happy and that tart showin' up." Gemma grabbed her car keys, and tossed them to Tig and they headed out of the office and straight to Gemma's car and headed towards Asher's home.

When they arrived at the house, and got to the front door, Gemma smirked as Asher was moaning out Happy's name, and Tig looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "It looks like they've made up." Gemma smirked and then laughed when Tig started to ring the door bell non stop. "I ain't hearin' my daughter moanin' a man's name." Tig growled, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "She didn't get knocked up by a stock Tig." Gemma let out a heartly laugh when Tig groaned and banged his head on the door, and within seconds Happy was pulling the door open in sweatpants, with a sweaty chest, and a gun in his hand as Tig fell to the floor, which caused Gemma to laugh louder, huntching over and holding her chest.

"What the fuck?!" Happy growled as Tig got up from the floor.

"I need to talk to Asher, is she..uh decent?" Tig glared at the Tacoma killer, and Happy nodded and nodded his head towards the living room. "What's goin' on?" Happy asked as Gemma walked in wiping her cheeks, and shutting the door. "You'll want to be in here for this conversation." Gemma spoke lowly and Happy furrowed his eyebrows, "if you guys are gonna stress her out, ya'll can leave now." Happy stated and Gemma shook her head. "This needs to be said baby." Gemma stated and walked into the living room with Happy behind her.

"Jesus! It smells like sex and candles." Tig groaned and Gemma let out a laugh again, and Happy shook his head. "Where's Ash?" Gemma asked. "She went to the bathroom real quick." Happy explained and picked up the blanket from where they had sex on the floor, and threw it in the laundry room.

Asher had just changed into a pair of panties since Happy decided to rip hers off of her, and a pair of short black yoga shorts, and a black cami and her face was flushed from the intesity of passion she shared between her and Happy on the living room floor. She was shocked at how passionate he could be, and made love to her, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he took his time with her, showing her that she was the only one he wanted, ever.

Walking into the living room after putting her hair into a pony tail, and putting her glasses on, she saw Tig and Gemma sitting on the couch as Happy blew out some of the candles. "Hey guys.." Ash smiled at Tig and Gemma, and they smiled. "Everything okay?" She asked and they both nodded their head. "Hap, why don't you come help me in the kitchen, I'm sure that Ash had gotten hungry during her work-out." Gemma smirked and then chuckled when Tig let out a groan. "You hungry babe?" Happy asked and walked up to Asher with a hand on her side, and she nodded. "Can you make your ma's pasta?" Ash asked with a cheeky smile and Happy let out a laugh, and nodded his head. "What my baby wants, my baby gets." Happy whispered into her hair and placed a lazy kiss on her forehead.

Ash sat next to Tig on the couch and turned to face him, "So, somethin's on your mind Tiggy, so spill." Asher stated and Tig nodded his head. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt, a'ight?" Tig asked and Asher nodded her head.

"About twenty eight years ago, I was in this relationship with a woman named Candace, and we dated for about two years, and this was right before I went to prison for 5 years, I guess she ended up getting pregnant. She had went to Gemma for advice while I was inside, and turns out she ended up giving birth to a daughter.." Tig started out and he looked at Asher who was looking at him, and listening to every single word, and nodded for him to continue. "She had decided to give her up for adoption, and Gemma had mentioned to me that she decided to name the daughter, and give the adoption agency bitch a certain name, so in case we needed to find her, it wouldn't be overly hard, ya know the club business?" Tig asked and Asher nodded her head, "So?" Asher asked almost confused on why she was being told this story, and then it dawned on her. "Asher Hayden..." Ash spoke in almost a whisper, and Tig nodded her head. "I swear, I never knew about you, and the only reason I found out was because Gemma is like fuckin' Mcgyver, and finally put two and two together. If I would of known about you, you would of been here with me, I promise you that." Tig stated honestly, and handed a picture from his cut pocket to Asher, "This is your mother, and I'm sorry for never being there for you, but I would like to get to know you, as my daughter, i mean if that would be okay with you." Tig stated hoarsly, and Asher examined the picture, and felt like she was staring at herself in the mirror, and she threw her arms around Tig's neck as they both cried.

Happy was completely dumbfounded at the fact that Tig was Asher's father, and realized the world was an extremely small place as Gemma helped him prepare dinner and explained the story to him. He was thankful that she had figured it out, and could hear Asher and Tig laugh from the living room.

"You love her don't you?" Gemma asked and Happy nodded his head. "What are you going to do about that tart showin' up and trying to make you a baby daddy?" Gemma asked and crossed her arms over her chest, and Happy let out a sigh.

"Gemma, I truly haven't touched a single bitch since I've been with Asher. I wouldn't do a single thing to jepordize my relationship with her, and that includes runs. I am defintely satisfied with who I have at home, and I don't know what the bitches angle is, but the kid isn't mine, if she's even pregnant. I mean Asher's going on 3 months already and she already has a small bump, but that bitch didn't have anything." Happy stated and Gemma nodded her head. "I will handle that bitch, and I will drag her by her fake ass hair to the doctor and get Tara to do a pregnancy test, and then if it comes back positive, we will do a DNA test. But if I were you, I'd make damn sure that you stay clear of her until she gets the fuck out of town, because you have one hell of an old lady in there, and she's carrying your kid." Gemma stated and Happy nodded in agreement as he strained the pasta.

Happy was messing the sauce for the pasta when he felt arms around his waist, and a face buried in his back, and smiled to himself. "Everything okay baby?" Happy asked and he felt her nod her head. "I was just telling Tig that I don't do the whole insest thing, so he can't talk about my ass anymore." Asher laughed and Gemma almost spit out her water and laughed. "He is a dirty old man, and you're beautiful baby girl, all the guys would fall at your feet if you were single." Gemma pointed out, and Happy growled, "She's stuck with me, and I'll kill any mother fucker who thinks otherwise." Happy stated and Tig spoke up, "I second that, two crazy ass fuckers in her life, along with the club, no one stands a chance." Tig stated and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Happy let the sauce simmer and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table with Tig as he watched Asher walk into the laundry room, and came back out with a pair of sweatpants on, and some how, it made her small baby bump stand out more and he smiled.

"So, can we go ahead and skip this whole, you hurt my daughter i'll kill you thing?" Happy asked as Asher sat on his lap, and his hand went straight to her stomach. "Nope, I'm still gonna say it, brother or not, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Tig stated in a deadly serious tone. "I think there will be a line." Gemma smiled and Asher laughed when the door bell went off.

"Is someone going to come and tell me I have another father?" Asher asked, and went to answer the door but Happy stopped her, and pushed her into the chair. "Sit, I'll get it." Happy stated and walked into the living room and looked out the side window, and rage over came him, he opened the door and there stood ATF Agent Jason, and Sherriff Hale.

"Good evening Mr. Lowman, we have a search warrant for this home." Jason smirked, and Happy looked towards Hale who looked just as pissed off. "What's goin' on baby?" He heard Asher's voice, and a hand around his back. "Go back in the kitchen." Happy stated without taking his eyes off of Jason.

"Well, you are practically glowing Ashie.." Jason spoke up, and Happy growled, and saw the look of terror in Asher's face, "Kitchen. Now." Happy stated and Asher walked into the kitchen.

"Hale, what is this shit?" Happy growled, when Tig walked up and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's out of my hands." Hale looked defeated. "Has Asher put on a little weight?" Jason asked out of the blue and both Tig and Happy snapped their head to look at him. "Hap, take her outta here, and I'll stay here and let Agent dickface search the home." Tig stated and Happy nodded her head. "You can wait right here until she has left." Tig stated and Hale agreed.

Happy went to the kitchen, and told Gemma to take Asher to the store and keep her out of the house for a few minutes, and she nodded her head, and he watched as Asher put on her flip flops, and grabbed a hoddie and walked with Gemma through the back door and towards her car.

Happy watched as Gemma drove off, and was royally pissed off as they walked through the house, and Jason kept making off handed comments about things that Asher still did around the house to try to get a rise out of Happy. It took everything he had to not beat the living hell out of him for showing up at their home, and when he walked back into the living room holding an ultrasound photo, Tig had to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you know she and I were going to have a child?" Jason asked, and Happy tried to step forward.

"Yeah I did, and she got an abortion because of the fact you sabotaged her birth control, and tried to knock her up without her conisent." Tig spoke up for Happy.

"So, which one of you is the father?" Jason asked, and Hale stepped up. "That's enough." Hale stated in a stern voice.

"She's with me, and I suggest that you quit your fuckin' shit, because I ain't goin to let you torture her or our child." Happy growled, and Jason let out a laugh and watched as he laid the ultra sound picture on the coffee table.

Hale apologized to Tig and Happy as he pushed the ATF agent out of the door, and promised to try to keep him in line, and he stated that he had already called higher ups to put in a formal complaint, and both Happy and Tig nodded their head.

Jason swore to himself that he was going to get Asher back, and give her a life that she desevered as he rode off with Hale.

"It won't be long sweetheart.." Jason said to himself with Asher's home slowly disappearing in the side mirror of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you_

**Chapter 5 - Protected**

"Babe, why can't you just stay in bed? You know that I can take care of the both of us and you don't have to work.." Happy complained when Asher's alarm went off, and Ash let out a sigh. "Hap, we've talked about this. I like working, and I want to continue to work." Ash said pushing the covers off of her. "No, we didn't talk about it. You talked about it, and I listened. Working ER is not a safe place for someone who is pregnant." Happy said sitting up and resting his back against the head board. "Happy, seriously, I know how to take care of myself, and I haven't been working on patients who are dangerous. I've been working with kids, or small cases that come in. Nothing more." Asher said in annoyance. Happy let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face, "Can you at least cut back your hours or somethin? I mean you need to be rested. You've been sleeping like a cat when you come home." Happy tried to speak gently. Asher didn't even say a word and just walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Asher let the warm water run over her body and she knew Happy was right. ER wasn't the safest place for a pregnant woman to work, but she was so used to being independent, she always had to take care of herself. She had been overly tired and the morning sickness would hit at all times of the day, and made it almost impossible for her to keep her eyes open at work when she was in her office. She knew that she was pushing herself too hard, and she hadn't told Happy that she had a meeting with the director of the hospital so she could discuss leaving her job. She knew that Happy was okay without her working, and she had enough money saved to survive on if something happened to Happy while she was out of work.

"Babe...you've been yawning for the past fifteen minutes." Happy said leaning against the wall and Ash dropped her head. "I have a meeting to turn in my notice. I can't keep up with these hours anymore, I am fucking exhausted." Asher whined, and Happy knew that she barely whined, "Well call and reschedule, you're going back to bed. You can barely keep your eyes open." Happy stated in a tone that left no room for discussion so Asher just nodded her head. Happy watched as she struggled to finish washing her hair and body, and could see how tired she was. Happy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her when she turned the water off, and watched as she wrapped a towel around her hair. "I'm having Juice come by and update the alarm system too, and since I have to go to work, Tig is coming here and keepin' an eye on you until I can get out of the shop." Happy stated as he watched Asher put on a pair of laced boy shorts, and one of his samcro t-shirts. She rung her hair out with the towel, and crawled back into bed, and Happy covered her up, and laid down next to her until she fell asleep.

Happy decided to wait until Juice and Tig showed up to shower, and got dressed. He knew Gemma was taking the crow eater to find out if she was actually pregnant today, since she had a hard time locating her, and found her in a dump motel on the edge of town. He wasn't worried though because he knew without a doubt that he wasn't the father if she were pregnant, but regardless, he needed to find out why she came to Charming and tried to stir his life up. Once he finished getting dressed and had his cut on, and boots, he walked to the bed and kissed Asher's forehead. "I love you baby.." Happy whispered, and made sure that her cell phone was on the night stand, and walked out into the living room, and saw Tig drinking coffee. "When the hell you get here?" Happy asked. "About 20 minutes ago." Tig shrugged his shoulders.

Happy and Tig sat at the kitchen table and drank their coffee, "I think I'm going to get Ash a dog." Happy stated, and Tig nodded his head. "I think she'd like that. I know that she is having issues with that ATF prick being around, and I know a guy who trains dogs, I can find a number if you want." Tig suggested. "I just want to be careful, I mean the baby will be here before we know it, and I don't want a dog attacking the kid." Happy stated. "I'll have Juice do some research and see what the best breed is." Tig stated and Happy nodded his head. "I better get goin', Gemma will have my ass if I'm late. She should sleep for a while, but when she wakes up make sure that she eats." Happy explained and Tig saluated him, "Yes father, I'm pretty sure I can take care of my kid." Tig stated and Happy glared at him. "That's my girl and kid, and no smoking around her." Happy stated as he grabbed his bike keys. "Aye Aye killer." Tig rolled his eyes and waved him off as he left the house.

Happy has been on cloud nine since Asher and him had worked out their issues with the crow eater showing up. He was still hesitant about the ATF showing up, and knew that shit was going to get personal, but he promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or their baby, and she knew that she could trust him. He had started to place lazy kisses on her growing baby bump through out the night when they were at home, or when it was just the two of them. But when she was in public with him, he always had a protective arm around her, not wanting to take any chances of something happening to either of them. He had called her 'precious cargo' and always got a small laugh out of Ash.

Pulling into TM, Happy immediately spotted Gemma and the crow eater and his blood began to boil at just the sight of her. Gemma was scowling at the bottled blonde, and Happy knew right then shit was going down. He parked his bike and hopped off of it and headed towards the office, hoping to avoid any contact with the crow eater.

"Hey Hap, I found out some useful information about this tart here." Gemma spoke up, and Happy rolled his eyes and turned back and looked at Gemma, waiting for her to continue. "Turns out she was paid to come here and try to break your relationship with Asher up." Gemma sneered, and Happy stepped forward towering over the bottled blonde. "You come here and try to ruin my relationship with the mother of my child?" Happy growled, and the tart almost shrunk in size. "I didn't..I didn't know...I was just paid 2k to come here and make it look like I was pregnant with your kid. I just needed the money for rehab." She spoke and Happy let out a growl. "You stupid junkie whore!" Happy sneered and Gemma had to put her arm out to stop him from attacking her. "Tig with Ash?" Gemma asked and Happy nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna have the prospect keep an eye on ragedy anne here, and I'll go stay with Asher, and I'll let you two deal with this shit." Gemma explained. "I have Juice taking stuff over to the house for the nursey, so I'll need you to keep Ash outta the house until it's set up." Happy stated and Gemma gave him a smile and a nod. Gemma waited until Happy walked off without giving a second look to the tart.

* * *

Asher couldn't stop laughing with stories that Tig would share with her about the club, and the time he had gotten shot by Gemma's father for bangin' his nurse, thinking it was his wife, which it was almost sad, but the way Tig described it and the faces he made had her crying with laughter. She couldn't believe that she was sitting with her biological father, and couldn't be happier. They would play 20 questions to get to know each other quicker, and she had told him what it was like growing up with her adoptive parents. Tig had felt a glimpse of jealousy that he missed so many years of her life, but Asher knew that he felt bad for not knowing about her, and found out that her bilogical mother fled the state and no one has heard from her in years.

"So, are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Tig asked as he rubbed Asher's baby bump.

"As long as the baby is happy and healthy, I don't care, I know that Happy's wanting a boy, because he swears if it's a girl he will lock us both in the house." Asher smiled and Tig let out a laugh.

"If you have a girl and she looks anything like you, you won't have to deal with just a crazed old man, but also a father that'll kill any little boy who tries to even look at her." Tig smiled and Asher rolled her eyes.

Asher had showered and gotten dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a black jack daniels tank top, and a pair of red heels, with her make-up flawless as usual, and her hair flowing down her back and had enjoyed lounging with her father, waiting for Juice to show up.

She and Tig heard the front door open and close, and heard Gemma's voice, "Ash, you and I are going shopping, I am getting an itch to buy some baby things, you're going on 5 months and I want to shop. Tig, Juice is outside, and you need to head back to the club house to handle some shit." Gemma stated and Tig and Asher both let out a sigh.

"Does Hap know you are trying to corrupt my daughter?" Tig asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Trager, it was his instructions to entertain her for a while, and I plan on doing so." Gemma cocked her hip to the side. "Now let's move." Gemma added and Asher had gotten up and grabbed her purse and phone. "You got the glok?" Tig asked Asher and she nodded. "I always carry since you and Hap insisted I know how to shoot." Asher stated and Tig patted her head, "Good girl." Tig smirked when Asher growled and was forced out the door by Gemma.

"Hey Juicey, Bye Juicey.." Asher smiled as she was pushed to Gemma's SUV and Juice let out a laugh and waved.

"We're going to stop by and pick up Tara, and then we are going to shop until you bitch and complain that you are tired." Gemma let out a laugh and Asher rolled her eyes.

* * *

Happy had been working on a car when he saw Tig pull in on his bike, and Happy dropped what he was doing and made his way across the parking lot. "That strung out whore is here with the prospect, and found out some information." Happy stated and Tig raised an eyebrow silently telling him to continue. "Turns out she was paid 2K to come here and try to destroy my relationship with Ash. Figured you'd want to be with me when I found out the information." Happy stated and Tig's eyes lit up like a kid on christmas. "Where's the bitch at?" Tig almost growled and Happy lifted his chin and pointed to the office. "I'll get the van." Happy stated and Tig nodded his head and got off his bike and headed towards the office, and practically kicked it open.

"You're coming with me." Tig growled at the bottled blonde and the fear on her face was clear as day. "Half-Sack, go to the house and help Juice out, take Phil with you." Tig stated and Half-Sack nodded his head. Tig moved quick like a cat and grabbed the blondes arm tightly and dragged her out of the office and into the van, and threw her into the back.

"Ready." Tig stated staring at the blonde, and speaking to Happy who was driving and he began to drive.

The van was silent, and the blonde was practically shaking but didn't speak a word. Tig stared into her soul with his piercing blue eyes, almost like a wild animal. "You know, I don't like any person trying to hurt my family..especially my daughter." Tig stated and watched as the blonde's face made a shocked expression, and Tig let out a small laugh. "It's funny, you see, you just fucked up by trying to ruin a life of someone that SAMCRO loves, and happens to be dating the Tacoma Killer, and let's just say, he doesn't take kindly to someone meddling in his personal life, especially when his old lady is pregnant with his child." Tig stated in an eerily calm voice, and let out a dark laugh when the woman froze and stiffened at the information. "Ya see, I'm just as fucked up as he is, especially when it comes to my kids, and grandkid. You know, it was just a matter of time before everyone found out that you weren't actually pregnant, and you made it damn near close to ruining my daughter's life." Tig stated and rubbed his chin, "I'm going to give you some time to think about what type of situation you put yourself in, because once this van stops, I can't control what that man does to you." Tig stated and pointed to the back of Happy's head.

Tig fell silent and stared at the crow-eater as Happy made his way through out Charming and out into the country to a place where he knew no one was around. Tig was kind of shocked the blonde wasn't singing like a caniary, but she was probably too scared to even form a sentence.

When the van stopped Happy got out of the van, and Tig went to the double doors and opened them and grabbed the blonde, and threw her out of the back and she landed on the ground. "Get up." Tig sneered, and the blonde scrambled to her feet, and Tig grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her up to her feet and began walking in front of Happy.

* * *

Later that evening Jason had been watching Asher's home, and noticed that a few of the Samcro members were in and out all day, carrying in baby stuff, and paint, so he knew that they were working on a nursey for Asher. "That should be my child.." Jason growled watching the men load up a van, and drive off.

Jason needed to have Asher back in his life, she didn't deserve the attention of criminals, especially that bald headed tattooed freak. Jason could give her the life she had always wanted, with plenty of children, far away from Charming, and far away from SAMCRO. He knew that he could protect her, he just had to get her to believe him, and win her back.

Jason flipped through a file that held pictures of Asher. Most of just her, and some of when she slept with Liam, and the pictures were definitely not PG, and then there were some of her with Happy, which made his skin crawl. But he promised himself that he could forgive her if she would just give him a second chance. He knew that once he got her away from the sons, and away from Liam, they would be happy, like they were supposed to be.

Jason waited several minutes before entering Asher's home, and when he looked around the living room, he saw her guitar, and went to it and strummed a few strings, and then saw a picture of her and happy smiling and Happy was kissing her head, and he completely lost it. He destroyed the entire living room, smashed her guitar into pieces, and smashed all of the pictures of her and the members of Samcro through out the living room. He moved his way down the hall and went into the nursery, where the walls were painted a pale yellow, with a black crib, and a black changing table, and a black rocking chair, with stuffed animals, and neutral baby clothes, along with a black bookshelf, and pictures hanging. He destroyed the entire thing. The crib was demolished, and the clothes in the closet were flung everywhere and he didn't stop. He taped the pictures of Asher with Liam around the room in different sex positions, along with Happy's pictures, and ones of her through out the day, and then he unzipped his pants and urinated on the floor across the clothes and stuffed animals. Just as he was zipping up his pants he heard motorcycles in the distance, and hurried out of the house, and back to his unmarked car and drove off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Happy had Juice set up an alarm system to where if the alarm went off it was silent, and would send a text to his phone, along with Tig, Jax and Chibs phones with a messsage saying 'Asher's house now' with the information on the alarm being set. Jax had tried to get ahold of Happy, but him and Tig were taking care of a crow eater issue, so him and Chibs decided to check out the house since they knew Asher was with Gemma and Tara and were expected back any time.

Pulling up to the house, Chibs and Jax immediately got off their bikes, and had their guns in their hands, and checked the door and it was unlocked, so he carefully opened it and they entered the home. "Bloody hell." Chibs sighed at the destroyed living room, and seeing Asher's guitar smashed to pieces, and Jax checked the kitchen, and it was clear. Chibs checked the main bedroom, and the bathroom and it was clear and then Jax came across the nursery. "Fuckin' Christ." Jax ran a hand over his face and couldn't believe that everything was destroyed, and then saw the pictures of Liam and Asher, and then Happy and Asher. "What's the smell?" Jax questioned out loud and Chibs walked in and was furious at the sight. "Someone pissed on eery' thing brotha." Chibs stated in a thick accent.

"ASHER!?" Jax and Chibs both heard Happy's voice in the living room, and rushed out. "She's still with Gemma and Tara. Hap, someone destroyed the nursery." Jax stated with a sigh and Happy pushed past him and went straight into the nursery, and Happy completely lost it.

"That fucker is fuckin' dead!" Happy growled trying to storm past Chibs and Jax.

"Baby?" Happy heard the voice of Asher, and felt his heart clench in his throat. He had tried to surprise her with the nursery, but now it was destroyed and everything was ruined, including her guitar, something that she held close to her heart, a gift from her adoptive grandfather before he passed away. "Ash.." Happy started and as soon as she walked into the living room and saw it destroyed he saw her eyes tear up, and he moved close to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to go back to the club house with Chibs, and I will bring you clothes and stuff, alright?" Happy stated and Asher couldn't speak. "Asher, I need you to go to the clubhouse, okay?" Happy was trying to keep his emotions in check and Asher nodded her head and wiped her cheeks.

Happy walked her out of the house to make sure she avoided the nursery and helped her into Gemma's car as the Queen got out and talked to Chibs and Jax, and the expression on her face was saying a thousand words. "I will be back there as soon as I can. I will get this place cleaned up, alright?" Happy asked cupping her cheeks. "It was Jason wasn't it?" Asher asked in a whisper and Happy nodded his head. "I...I don't want to live here anymore..." Asher mumbled and Happy let out a sigh. "Alright baby, we will find a new place alright? I'll take care of everything. Maybe you can go to Bakersfield for a couple days and spend time with Ma while I get this shit taken care of." Happy explained and Asher nodded her head. "I love you girl, everything will be fine." Happy said kissing her forehead as Gemma got back into the car.

* * *

It being Friday night meant that the clubhouse was in full swing of a party, and Happy wanted nothing more than to just have Asher in his arms. After dealing with the house being wrecked, and getting everything cleaned up, and talking with Jax, who assured him that he would go straight to Hale and call Liam to have him come down and help with the restraining order against the ATF agent, Happy felt like he couldn't catch a break.

He strolled into the clubhouse and looked through the crowd, and couldn't find Asher. He spotted Tig with a crow eater hanging off his arm, and he made eye contact with him, and pointed his head towards the dorms. Happy gave him a curt nod and strolled through the crowd, and pushed off crow eaters, and made his way to his dorm room, and smiled at Asher who was wearing nothing but a towel, her hair freshly dried and her make up flawless, his guess was for the party.

Happy walked up to her and removed his cut and threw it on the back of the chair, and she immediately went for the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up, and he flung it off of his arms and behind him, and Asher pushed him towards the bed, and he sat down and she quickly straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his, and one of his hands found her hair, and the other went to her hip as they fought for dominace with the kiss. Happy gently bit Asher's bottom lip while his hand tugged on her towel, and letting it drop down behind her and falling to the floor, and Asher's hands went in between them, and began to undo his belt buckle, and quickly unzipped his pants. "Hold on." Happy growled and Asher locked her hands around his neck, and he stood up with no effort and pushed his pants down causing his dick to press against her thigh. He sat back down and began to assault her mouth, as his hands began to knead her large breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth. She wiggled her hips some, and reached between them and grabbed ahold of his dick, and placed it at her entrance, and slowly sunk down on him. Happy let out a growl at the tightness, as she began to slowly moved her hips. Happy wrapped an arm around her back with his large hand holding her ass, while the other hand roamed her body as she began to moan when he met her with thrusts. "Fuck.." Happy moaned, he could never get tired of feeling her around him. Asher's cheeks were flushed, as he gripped her hips and began to slam into her, cause her to bite down on his shoulder, and neck to muffle her screams. "Fuck Ash.." Happy felt her tightening around him, and knew once she would come, he wouldn't be far behind, so he picked the pace up. "Cum for me baby.." Happy growled nipping at her neck, and then moved to her lips, feeling her hot breath hit his lips, and the taste of candy canes invaded his mouth. "Fuck!" Asher moaned as Happy made sure to go as deep as he could, "I-I...fuck!" Asher moaned not being able to form a coherent sentence as she moaned out Happy's name, her head falling back, with her dark hair to the side, her tits in his face as her back arched did it for Happy, as he roared out her name, holding her close.

"Hey Hap?" Happy heard a brother's voice, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Happy roared trying to cover Ash's ass as she was moaning and as he was spilling himself inside of her. "FUCKING LEAVE!" Happy growled as he held Asher close and watched made a mental note to take who ever walked in his dorm to the ring. Once he heard the door close he let out a frustrated growl, and Asher let out a small laugh and caught a glare from Happy. "I love you.." Asher whispered pressing her forehead to his. "I love you to mama, but I'm kickin' his ass." Happy stated and Asher nodded. "Who was it anyway?" Asher asked. "Fuckin' Kozik." Happy stated and Asher knew that she hadn't met him before, but had heard stories. "20 bucks says he will try to push up on you." Happy mumbled. "I doubt it." Asher sighed as she placed kisses down Happy's jaw. "Should we get dressed and join the party?" Asher added and Happy let out a sigh. "Only for a little bit, I don't want you around all that smoke, and the crow eaters are ruthless, and I don't want you getting into fights." Happy stated and Asher sighed. "Well, I'm making a list of bitches I need to kill once I pop this kid out." Asher rubbed her baby bump, and Happy placed his hand on hers that was resting on her stomach. "We better get dressed before someone else comes barging in." Happy stated and placed a kiss on her collar bone before helping her up.

Asher stood completely naked going through a bag, she was absolutely stunning. Her entire body was still completely toned, and was all baby, and her tits were something he loved the most. Her ass was perfect, and he couldn't ever get enough of her. He bent down and picked up the towel and tossed it to her, "Cover yourself up, or I'm going to fuck you again." Happy stated with a satisifed smirk on his face and Asher rolled her eyes and placed a pair of laced boy shorts on with a matching bra. He could watch her all day as she pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled them on, and white racer back tank top, that clung loosely to her baby bump, and she added black bitch heels. "Babe, seriously?" Happy gestured to the heels and Asher gave him a sheepish smile as he adjusted himself back into his pants, and zipped himself up, and grabbed a fresh shirt. Happy just shook his head and grabbed his cut. "You stay close to me, I don't want this drunk fucks near you." Happy stated and Asher nodded her head and grabbed a dark blue caridgan and placed it on her. Once Happy was situated, he wrapped an arm around her and headed out into the main clubhouse.

* * *

Ash immediately spotted Jax and Tara at the bar with Gemma and Clay smiling as she and Happy made their way over and both women began rubbing the baby bump. Jax kissed her temple and Happy ordered a drink of burbon for himself. "Ash, you want water or juice?" Happy asked in her ear, and Asher looked up from the conversation with Tara, "Water is fine Chucky." Asher had a secret soft spot with the man who had fake hands, and he nodded his head with a smile.

"Have you guys picked any names out yet?" Gemma asked giving a look to Happy, and he looked down to Asher, "We have a few, but we are waiting until we find out the sex of the baby." Asher explained when Chucky handed her a bottle of water. "Why don't you sit here darlin?" Jax got up from his seat and pushed Asher into the chair, and she didn't hesitate. She smiled to herself when she felt Happy stand protectively behind her with Jax behind Tara. "Guys, why don't you go play pool or something?" Tara suggested and Happy nearly growled. "Hap, I'll be fine, just let those bitches know I will fuckin' knock their teeth down their throat if they touch you." Asher said with a smile and Tara busted out laughing. "A'ight.." Happy said hesitantly and moved with Jax across the clubhouse to a set of pool tables, but made sure to keep his eyes on Asher.

Tara couldn't stop rubbing Asher's stomach, "There's somethin you aren't tellin me..." Asher stated and eyed Tara carefully, and watched as she blushed. "Well, I found out I'm pregnant.." Tara smiled widely, and Asher squealed, getting a few heads to turn and look at the two. "When!?" Asher couldn't contain her excitement. "I found out two days ago, and I'm about a month along." Tara explained. "Oh this is so fuckin' exciting!" Ash smiled widely and gave Tara a hug. "How's Jax taking it?" Asher added with the question. "Really well, we have been talking about having a baby, and if it happened it happened." Tara explained.

"Well, well.. what do we have here?" Tara and Asher heard an unfamiliar voice, and Asher looked up to see a blonde man with spikey hair smiling down at her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here without a man?" He asked, "I'm Kozik, and you are?" Kozik smiled and Asher had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Get the fuck away from my daughter!" Asher heard the familiar voice of her father. "Daughter?" Kozik raised an eyebrow, "Oh shit, you were the one Hap was hittin a little bit ago...by the way nice ass." Kozik winked at Asher and before she could even process what happened, she saw Kozik go flying down to the ground. "Ring. NOW!" She heard the raspy voice of her old man. "What the fuck man?!" Kozik shouted holding his jaw. "My old lady is fuckin' pregnant, and you're sittin here trying to push up on her. RING. NOW." Happy growled and Kozik threw his hands up in the air and agreed. Happy cupped Asher's cheek, "I'm fine." Asher stated and watched as Happy gave a nod, and grabbed her hand and walked with her outside, with Jax and Tara closely following.

Happy stripped his cut and shirt and gave it to Asher, along with his rings. "Knock em' dead." Asher winked and Happy bent down and kissed her lips roughly and climbed into the ring, and Kozik sent her a wink and Happy growled and went to lunge for him.

Asher was in the middle of watching a fight when she heard a van pull up into the parking lot, and dumb something out, and watched as the van sped off quickly, and she squinted her eyes and saw what looked like Liam. She handed Happy's things over to Tara and she pushed her way past the crowd with Tig following her closely, "Stay back." Tig stated and Tig moved forward and saw that it was indeed a beaten Liam. Tig let out a whistle and caught the attention of the club members and Asher rushed over to him and knelt down with the help of Tig.

"Liam?" Asher cupped his beaten face in her hands. "Liam, open your eyes.." Asher requested as she checked him for a pulse, which he had one thankfully. "Hey there preggers.." Asher let out a laugh as his deep voice filled the parking lot. "I need to get you inside, I can't do shit to you in the dark." Asher stated and she saw Happy run up to her, with his shirt back on and his cut. "Sorry, I saw it was Liam and kinda freaked." Asher apologized, and Happy nodded his head. "Tig help me get him up." Happy stated and helped Asher up.

At first Happy was jealous of the relationship Asher had with Liam before he and her had gotten together, but had found out that neither of them thought of each other romantically, and it was more of a brother sister type of bond, and it helped knowing that Liam had a wife and two kids in New York, and Liam assured him that he didn't want anything to do with Asher like that. He just made a promise to protect her when they had a fling a few years ago.

Happy and Tig carried Liam inside to the chapel, while Clay ordered everyone that wasn't a patch. Happy motioned to Asher and Tara that he was ready and both women began to examine him.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Clay asked.

"That fuckin' ATF agent...he tried to kill me, said he's comin after Asher, somethin' about thinking that the baby should be his..." Liam explained quickly and winced as the two women poked and proded at him. "He thought that I was knocked out or somethin...talkin' to himself and sayin' he was goin' to take her tomorrow when the girls went to Funtown.." Liam stated.

Happy grabbed a chair and threw it across the room causing Asher to jump slightly. "Ash, I got this, go sit down, alright?" Tara stated in a voice that left no room for discussion but she just nodded and made her way by the bar and sat down next to Gemma.

* * *

Clay waited until Tara was done cleaning up Liam, and instructed her to close the chapel doors, and watched as Happy paced the room.

"I got an idea.." Juice spoke up, and everyone's head snapped towards him. "Let's here it." Clay stated.

"If he wants to take Ash at funtown, that means he has been listening to her calls and shit, so why not give him want he wants?" Juice started to explain. "Are you outta your god damn mind?!" Happy roared and Juice held up his hands. "I am talking, a decoy Asher, when can get one of those strap on pregnant stomachs and dress her in her clothes, and wait until he takes her, and then go in and kill the bastard." Juice explained.

"That's not a bad idea, but who do we know who looks like Ash and has her build?" Jax asked, "I mean she is definitely one of a kind." Opie stated, and Happy shot him a glare.

"Wait, I think I know someone." Liam spoke up and everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me just make a phone call, she owes me a favor anyway." Liam stated, and Clay nodded his head.

"Hap, go make sure your girl is good, and make sure she eats." Clay stated and Happy nodded his head.

Happy walked out into the bar and saw Asher and Tara eating a ton of food, and laughing with Chucky and Gemma. Happy leaned between their seats and stole a piece of chicken, and Asher slapped his hand away but he smirked when she shot him a glare. "There's plently more Ash, I came prepared." Chucky spoke up and Ash turned and smiled at him, and Happy requested she sit on the couch so she'd be more comfortable and she agreed, so she made her way over to the couch, and Chucky had brought out a plate filled with different foods for her and Tara as they sat around and talked about anything but what was going on with the club.

Happy informed her briefly of the plan and decided to let her enjoy tonight as the guys piled out of the chapel and sat around them, introducing them to the few Tacoma members, and started to discuss houses and babies.

Happy wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his side as he and the guys drank beer and played poker and just talked shit as Gemma and Tara were helping Asher find a house. Happy noticed that Asher kept yawning, and he decided to call it a night, "Let's go to bed.." Happy stood up and helped her up, as she made her way around and gave the men a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. Gemma hollered that she would find them a house that they both agreed on, and Happy just shook his head.

Happy quickly stripped out of his clothes leaving him in boxers, and watched as Ash pulled her heels off and jeans, and took her bra off through her tank top, and climbed into bed, with Happy following. He quickly wrapped an arm under her neck pulling her close, and his other hand went straight to her stomach and began to rub soft circles on it as he snuggled his face into her hair and eventually the two fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Plan**

Light shining through the small dorm window, Happy stretched and went to curl up next to Asher, so he turned to his side and went to reach for her, but her side of the bed was cold. Happy frowned to himself, and rolled back over to look at the standard alarm clock, and it was going on 9:30 in the morning. Happy rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, he hated waking up without Asher next to him.

Happy grabbed a cigarette and lit it and sat the ash tray on his bare chest. He closed his eyes and brought the cigarette up to his mouth an inhaled and then for a moment held it until he exhaled. Happy heard the door open and saw Asher dressed and already showered. He went to put the cigarette out, "Babe, it's fine. I was just around Gemma and she was smokin' a joint with Bobby." Asher stated and sat on the edge of the bed. Happy glared at her for a moment and then waited for a a few moments until he started to smoke again.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up.." Happy rasped out with a deeper voice than usual.

"I woke up starving, and I helped Chucky make breakfast for the guys." Ash explained, and Happy nodded his head and grabbed Asher's hand and pulled her closer after smashing the cigarette out.

"How's my babies?" Happy asked rubbing her baby bump. "Good, Gemma already has a relator that has a list of houses, but how'd you sleep love?" Asher asked running a hand down Happy's jaw. "Better if you woulda been here." Happy smirked when Asher rolled her eyes.

"When do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl? Your ma keeps callin' me and tells you to quit being stubborn, since we can't just base the sex of the baby on your theory." Asher explained.

"We don't need to find out because it is a boy." Happy stated matter of factly and Asher let out a sigh and went to straddle his lap. Happy didn't protest and put his large hands on her stomach and she began to pout with letting an occasional sigh out.

"What?" Happy asked pulling on her bottom lip some. He watched as Asher looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes and let out a small sniffle. "Babe...why are you going to cry?" Happy asked now feeling like an asshole and sat up and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly.

"Its our first baby...I wanna know what we are having for sure." Asher explained and Happy nodded his head. "Fine, we will have the doc check, so quit your pouting." Happy kissed her lips. "It's the hormones.." Asher mumbled when Happy deepened the kiss.

Happy and Asher were making out like horny school kids, Happy gripped Asher's hips, and she began to claw his back. "Aye Hap! Church!" He heard Chibs voice and growled. "Cock blockers..." Asher mumbled and climbed off of Happy. "I'll go make you a plate so you can eat real quick after your shower." Asher stated and Happy nodded his head.

Asher made her way out into the clubhouse, and went to the kitchen to make happy a plate of food for breakfast. Once Asher made a plate she walked back into the dorm hallway and saw Happy walking towards her freshly showered and changed. "Here, I had to make another pot of coffee, the guys drank it all." Asher explained. Happy bent down and kissed her, and took the plate. "I'll get it, go sit down mama." Happy added a glare before she could protest. "Ugh, fine." Asher smiled and was pushed back near the bar.

Asher looked around and saw Chucky sitting behind the bar and cutting up fruit. "I know that you like fruit, so I figured I'd cut some up for you." Chucky smiled, and Asher gave Gemma a strange look, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well thanks Chucky, I appreciate it." She smiled, and started to eat the fruit as he cut it.

* * *

Happy walked into the chapel and took a seat with the other members of SAMCRO, along with Liam, waiting for Clay to show up. Everyone was rather quiet with the exception that Liam informed the members that the decoy Asher was on her way to the clubhouse.

Happy was rather nervous, which he never got nervous about situations, but most situations didn't involve his pregnant old lady. He knew that Asher would be safe in the clubhouse, but he still was skeptical if the ATF agent would believe that the decoy was indeed Asher. Juice had managed to hack into her phone and in fact found out that it was bugged, so Happy informed Asher to call Tara and Gemma and tell them that they were going to Fun Town this afternoon and that they guys had to stay behind and work at the garage. Both Tara and Gemma knew the plan and went along with it. He would be in the garage while Asher stayed in the clubhouse out of sight once the decoy left, and then they would wait until Marcus Alvarez had called and informed them he had Jason. Since the sons were selling guns to the Mayans, they agreed to help out with this situation since she was an old lady and pregnant, and despised agents of any kind.

He had managed to talk Kozik and Quinn into staying inside with Asher while the plan went down, incase for some reason Jason had figured out the decoy. Hearing the chapel doors open, he looked up from the redwood table and saw Clay walking in, and went straight to his seat.

"Okay, so what's the plan Liam?" Clay asked, and everyone got quiet so he could speak.

"I am having a woman that works with me wear a blonde wig into the parking lot, make her look like a crow-eater, but I will need Asher to be out in the parking lot so in case he is watching, he can see what she is wearing, and then when Asher comes back inside, she will give the woman her clothes, and put the fake stomach on, and take the wig off, and when Gemma and Tara arrive to pick her up, we will have to make it look like Happy is saying goodbye to 'Asher', and then they will leave." Liam explained.

"I ain't touchin' no one but my woman." Happy growled out lowly and everyone at the table knew how much Asher meant to Happy, and he hadn't touched a single crow-eater, female, or any bitch since he has been with Asher, and didn't plan on it now.

"Alright, what we will do is have Asher sitting outside, and we will make it look like you have to go out on a tow, and then you can do that whole couple shit y'all do, and then Ash can go in and switch." Clay spoke up, and Happy nodded, and turned his attention to Kozik and Quinn. "We will protect her with our lives brother." Quinn spoke up with Kozik nodding his head in agreement, and Happy gave a curt nod.

"I ain't trust that blonde haired jackass with my daughter." Tig spoke up, "Well she is my old lady, and the mother of my kid, and I trust Quinn and Koz, so you'll have to deal with it." Happy spoke up.

"I'll be here, along with Chibs and Piney and Jax, no one is going to get near her." Opie spoke up and Tig let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Fine, if anything happens to her or my grandkid, I'm killin every single one of ya." Tig stated.

"Quit with the bullshit. Liam, when is she going to arrive?" Clay asked turning his attention to Liam and he watched as he checked his watch. "I have a car stationed outside on the street, and since we know what Jason's unmarked car looks like, we are waiting until I get word, and then we will bring her in. Until then, Ash should be outside." Liam stated and Clay nodded his head and slammed the gavel down.

"No one gets near Asher if for some reason this shit goes south." Clay stated before he opened the chapel doors and everyone filed out. "Remember, just like an ordinary day." Clay added and everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Happy was beyond tense and Asher could sense that by the face that he was making, showing no emotion besides the fact that his jaw was clenching and unclenching. His entire body was stiff, and Asher frowned when she felt his arms go around her stomach. "I don't want you to leave this parking lot, and once the decoy leaves, you are to stay inside and until you hear from me, and only me." Happy demanded and Asher nodded her head. "We need to have you go outside Ash." Clay stated and Ash nodded her head.

She decided to wear a pair of lose fitting jeans and a white tank top, with a red and black flannel shirt since it was going on October and the weather was a bit cooler. She had on black riding boots since Happy refused to let her wear her regular bitch heels.

"When this is done and over with, Tara said that she set up an appointment with the OBGYN so we can find out the sex of the peanut." Asher smiled up to Happy and he couldn't help but to smile at the excitement in her voice. "Alright, I'm still saying he's a boy.." Happy smirked and placed his large hand on her growing stomach and felt it move. "What the fuck was that?" Happy almost jumped back and Asher giggled. "That is your kid saying hi.." Asher smiled and Happy looked surprised, "Damn...he kicks like a hellian." Happy smiled and put his hand back up to her stomach.

"Alright you two, outside." Tig stated and pulled Happy away from Asher, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her outside with Happy growling. Tig walked her over to the picnic table and she sat down on the table, with her feet on the bench and rubbed her stomach since the kid couldn't stop kicking.

"You a'ight princess?" Tig asked and Asher looked up, and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby is finally kicking." Asher smiled and Tig felt her stomach and got tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Asher heard a few of the guys ask. "The kid is kicking!" Tig said in excitement. Happy sat next to her and put an arm around her back as everyone crowded around her and started to touch her stomach. "Woah, one at a time." Happy sneered, and everyone backed up with a smirk on their face because of the protective papa bear.

Chibs smiled and kissed Asher's forehead and held his hand on her stomach and waited for the baby to kick. "Aye, lass is gon' be a fighte' luv." Chibs smiled and Asher let out a laugh. Piney decided to sit down next to her feet and rest his arm on her leg. "You are gonna be one hell of a mom darlin'." Piney smiled up to her as he patted her leg. "Thanks Piney." Asher smiled at the man.

"I don't like everyone touchin' you.." Happy growled into her ear. "They're just excited the baby is finally moving, you're the one the baby kicks most for." Asher explained and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Talk." Asher instructed and Happy moved down to the bench and rested his chin on her thigh and started to whisper to the baby with his hand still on her stomach and felt the baby kicking up a storm. "Told you." Asher smirked and Happy rolled his eyes. "I gotta get to work babe." Happy stood up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll keep her company." Piney stated and Happy nodded his head.

Ash watched as Happy and Tig walked off towards the garage. "Ya know, that man worships the ground you walk on, and you my dear make him a better man, keeps him level headed for what he has to do for the club." Piney explained, and Asher looked at Piney, "He's honestly my world, I've never in my life felt the way I do about him, and we just...connect." Asher smiled as she felt eyes staring at her and looked up to see the black orbs staring at her from the garage and he smiled.

* * *

Happy was working on a car and looked across the parking lot and saw Asher glowing and smiling talking to Piney, and then noticed Liam by the club house and gave a signal that Jason was indeed watching and that the decoy was coming, and watched as Liam went up to Clay and said something, and then Clay went into the office and grabbed the tow truck keys, "Yo Hap, we gotta tow!" Clay spoke across the lot and Happy wiped his hands and grabbed Tig, and gave Clay a nod.

Happy walked up to Asher and cupped her cheeks, "It's time...do not leave the club house until I'm back." Happy instructed and Asher nodded her head, and Happy crashed his lips onto hers, and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you and peanut." Happy whispered and Asher smiled, "I love you. Be safe." Asher demanded and Happy smirked, "Bossin' me around eh?" Happy smirked and Asher winked her eye.

"Let's get goin'." Tig stated and kissed Asher's forehead, "be safe.." He whispered into her ear, both men rubbed her stomach and walked off to the tow truck.

Opie walked out and helped Asher up from the picnic table, "Chucky has some food for you, I think he knows your eating schedule better than you." Opie smiled and Asher agreed. "You should be pregnant and taste his food, that shit is addicting." Asher laughed when Opie shook his head, "I'll take your word for it." Opie smiled as he held open the door for her. "Such a gentleman." Asher smiled up to the man. "Only for you sweetheart." Opie winked playfully and Asher blushed slightly.

"Oh there you are! I have a smoothie I tried out with all your favorite fruits, and then I made those wings you liked so much." Chucky smiled to Asher and she smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you Chucky." Asher smiled and Chucky blushed, "I'll go get the food, have a seat and I'll bring it out to you." Chucky stated and walked off. "I think he's in love with you.." Opie whispered with a laugh, "He's just a sweetheart, he was telling me that he was an only child, and a lot of people picked on him cause of his uh..." Asher started to say, but couldn't figure out the right word to use, "The things he did with his hands?" Opie let out a laugh and Asher nodded her head.

"Come on, have a seat." Opie pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. "The decoy should be here any time.." Opie added and Asher nodded, "I just wish this shit was over with. I've already had to deal with enough shit from his psycho ass." Asher complained. "Well it'll be over soon enough doll." Opie smiled reassuringly and gestured for the prospect to bring him a beer, and Chucky arrived with Asher's food and smoothie.

* * *

Happy had gotten a call on his burn phone saying that the decoy had arrived and left with Gemma and Tara and that indeed Jason had followed them. He and Tig had actually managed to find a car that indeed needed towed to the shop in front of a new cigar store that was opening up on mainstreet.

"So, if it's a boy, what are you guys going to name him?" Tig asked as he and Happy were setting up the tow truck for the car. "We've tossed around a few names. We are stuck between Ryker and Mason for a boy, and a girl we were thinking Harley or Ava." Happy explained. "She ends up changing her mind every other day, but I think once we see the baby we will be able to figure out a name." Happy added and Tig nodded his head. "Let's hope the baby gets her looks and not yours." Tig smirked and Happy flipped him off.

Once Tig had got the car on the tow truck and Happy was smoking a cigarette when he saw two white men walk out of the new cigar store sporting white power ink, and mentally rolled his eyes. Tig's prepay went off and he answered it quickly and nodded his head towards Happy, which meant the plan worked, and since it was still day light out, Alvarez had taken him to a warehouse.

Getting into the tow truck Happy spotted the two men staring at him and Tig as they drove off. "Is everything good with everyone?" Happy asked Tig. "Yeah, no one is hurt, and the decoy is on her way back to New York." Tig explained and Happy nodded his head.

Pulling into TM, Happy wanted to see his old lady to make sure that she was alright, so he strolled into the clubhouse while Tig and a prospect unhooked the car from the tow truck. He walked into the clubhouse and looked around and saw Asher on a couch with a beige blanket wrapped around her and Opie not too far away from her and both of them sound asleep. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked around to see Kozik and Quinn and they walked up to him. "What the fuck is this." Happy growled, gesturing towards Opie and Asher. "Well they were playing around on the lap top and ended up falling asleep. We tried to move her but we didn't want to scare her or anything, and Opie is dead to the world." Quinn explained, "Nothing happened man, they were just talking about Donna and his kids." Quinn added and Happy nodded his head and walked over towards Asher.

"Babe.." Happy rubbed her stomach and waited for her eyes to flutter open. "Hey.." She smiled with a sleepy look in her eyes, "Let's get you to my room." Happy said and bent down and picked her up bridal style, and Opie shot up and pulled a gun. "Woah!" Quinn shouted, and Happy put Asher down and pushed her behind him. "The fuck you doing!?" Happy growled, holding on to Asher's hip. "Shit. I felt her move, didn't hear you come in." Opie explained and put the gun away quickly. "Sorry brother." Opie apologized and Happy nodded. "Next time sleep on a different couch." Happy growled and turned and walked away practically dragging Asher with him.

"Hap, stop, you're hurting my arm." Asher couldn't keep up with his long arms and about fell over until Opie rushed to her and grabbed her before she fell. "What the fuck!?" Quinn yelled at Happy and he turned around and saw Asher on the floor with Opie holding her close to his chest, and Asher looked terrified. "Fuck!" Happy shouted, and Asher jumped in Opie's arms. "Just go, we will take care of her." Quinn stated and Happy tried to walk towards Asher but she backed up more into Opie's chest.

Happy ran a hand over his face and knew that he had just fucked up and looked at Asher as she had tears falling down her face and immediately felt horrible and pushed past everyone who gathered around and stormed out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Happy was so angry with himself, he had let his temper get the best of him and the fact he saw Asher and Opie asleep on the same couch with her head using Opie's leg as a pillow, he had grabbed her and almsot made her fall. He followed Tig to the warehouse where Alvarez was holding Jason.

When they arrived, Clay had stopped him. "We can't do this the usual way, I know that you want to torture the bastard but if he goes missing they will have SAMCRO on their radar quicker than we can even imagine. So, the plan is to get him drunk, and then we will make sure that he wrecks his car, and make sure that he doesn't walk out of it alive." Clay ordered in a stern voice that left no room for question all Happy could do was nod his head.

He pulled out his prepay and sent Asher a text, knowing that she was upset, and he couldn't erase the fear in her eyes.

Baby, I'm sorry I lost my temper, I didn't mean to scare you. It will be a late night so I won't be able to make the appointment, think we can reschedule it? I love you.

Happy shut his phone and then felt it vibrate in his hands as he tried to put it in his pocket and knew that it was Asher who replied to his text and let out a sigh.

No I will not reschedule the appointment. I think it's best if we take some time apart. I love you Hap, but what happened was not alright. I'll let you know what the doc says. -Ash

"Fucking christ." Happy grumbled to himself. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and knew that he had a lot of damage control to do. He needed to kill something to get his edge off, and the thought of losing his woman and kid over something completely stupid just pissed him off even more.

"Everything okay brother?" Tig asked seeing the stone face on Happy. "Just stupid shit. I gotta fix shit with Ash. I walked in the clubhouse and saw her sleeping on Opie on the couch, and tried to push back my anger and picked her up to take her to my dorm, then fuckin' Op pulls a gun out, and then I grabbed her too hard, and almost made her fall, and Opie caught her." Happy explained and Tig looked like a crazy man staring at the Tacoma Killer. "I know, I know..I didn't fucking mean to, but just seeing that flipped me out." Happy stated truthfully and Tig knew that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. "How bad is it?" Tig asked, knowing Asher's temper. "She thinks we need time apart, and she won't reschedule the doctor appointment." Happy stated and pulled out a cigarette. "Fuck. That's not good. Think it's the hormones?" Tig asked and Happy nodded his head, "Yeah it's not helping." Happy sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's gonna be a long night too, and I won't be able to fuckin' make it there." Happy complained and fell in silence as they walked into the ware house and started to force Jason to drink whiskey since he was tied up.

* * *

Later that evening, Happy was getting impatient with the fact that he hadn't heard from Asher yet about the doctor appointment. The sun had finally went down, and he knew that her appointment was done and over with, and wanted to track her ass down but had to wait a little while so they could get Jason into his car and follow him as he drove to make sure that he would wreck his car.

"You need to answer the god damn phone Ash, I ain't playing around. Call me back." Happy growled into the phone after the third voicemail he left and slammed his phone shut. He was pacing around outside the warehouse and was starting to get furious thinking something had happened to his old lady or their kid. He spotted Tig walking out.

"You talk to your fuckin' daughter?" Happy growled and Tig nodded his head, "Yeah, she is at Tara's asleep. Tara answered her phone and said that she didn't feel very well after her doctor's appointment and went straight to bed when she got to her house, but she is fine." Tig explained and Happy sighed in relief. "Clay told me to tell ya that you can go fix shit with her, and me and Jax got this covered. Juice is gonna help out too." Tig explained and Happy nodded his head. "Let me know when it's done." Happy stated and wasted no time and hopped onto his bike and took off.

The entire ride Happy felt like a bigger asshole for the hateful voicemails he had left, especially after the incident in the clubhouse. He decided that once everything was done with Jason, he was going to take Asher to Bakersfield for a few days and spend some time with his mother, and away from club buisness.

When Happy first introduced Asher to his mother, the two hit it off instantly and Happy was thrilled that his mother practically fell in love with his old lady. They would spend hours talking to each other on her back porch and Happy would have to practically pick her up and carry her out of the house when it was time to leave. Each time they'd visit his mother insisted that Asher called her Ma, and she did. She would also call in and check on her at least once a day, and at the end of the night before his mother would go to bed, she would call Asher and share their day together.

Pulling up to Jax and Tara's house, and killing his bike, he hopped off and walked to the front door, and was about to knock when Tara opened the door. "She's asleep in the guest room." Tara smiled softly to him and he nodded, and walked in the house. "She is pretty upset about earlier, but she understands after talking to Gemma. You should talk to her...she thinks you don't trust her." Tara explained quickly and Happy thanked her and made his way to the guest bedroom, and opened the door quietly and saw Asher sound asleep on the bed.

Walking up to her, he squatted down next to the bed, and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Ash baby..." Happy whispered and rubbed her arm to wake her up gently. "Hap?" Asher said in a sleepy voice, "I'm here...I'm so sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me. With everything going on, I just...kinda lost it I guess." Happy explained quickly, and Asher sat up some, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on Opie. We were just talking, and then we were watching one of Juice's videos on the lap top, and I ended up falling asleep." Asher explained and Happy shook his head, "I never would intentionally hurt you or the peanut.." Happy sighed and rubbed her stomach. "How was the appointment?" Happy asked. Asher smiled brightly, "Well, in a few short months you will be meeting your son." Asher smiled and Happy shot his eyes from her stomach to her green eyes. "Son? We're having a son?" Happy grinned and Asher nodded her head. "I guess you were right." Asher smiled and Happy's lips crashed onto hers. Happy deepened the kiss and moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed, and Asher's hands went to tug on his cut to pull him closer when his pre-pay started to ring. "Fuck.." Happy breathed out and pulled away and dug in his pocket to pull his phone out.

"What?" Happy snapped into his phone.

"It's done man, but we need to head to Fun Town. Oswald's daughter was attacked." He heard Jax sigh into the phone.

"Shit, alright, I'll meet you guys there." Happy stated into the phone.

"I told Tara to let Ash stay the night there, and Gemma's on her way over there. We aren't sure who did this, but I want everyone to be safe. I'm sending Quinn and Juice over to the house, along with a couple prospects." Jax said into the phone and Happy grunted and hung up.

"Club?" Asher asked, and Happy nodded. "I need you to stay here, Elliott's daughter was attacked at Fun Town and Gemma, Quinn and Juice and a few prospects are coming over, and you don't have to worry about the ATF fuck anymore." Happy stated and saw the relief in Asher's eyes.

"Be careful baby." Asher kissed his lips and Happy nodded, "I love you.." Happy kissed her forehead, and then bent down and kissed her stomach, "and I love you.." He whispered into her stomach.

Asher got out of bed and walked Happy to the door, and Tara, Abel and herself watched as he rode off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Broken man**

Two months was all it took for Happy Lowman's world to turn upside down. After Elliott Oswald's daughter Tristan was beaten and raped, he started to question if Charming was a safe place for Asher and their son to be, he decided to stick it out thinking that he could protect both of them, while doing club shit.

When two men who were racist came into TM motor's parking lot, demanding that Clay quit selling guns to the colored, that's when everything was destroyed. Ethan Zoebelle and AJ Weston had apparently done their research on every single member of SAMCRO, along with their old ladies. Happy was thankful that Asher wasn't in the parking lot that day, but it still didn't help his broken heart. The words AJ Weston spoke burned in his brain.

"Can't believe a beautiful white woman would be with a wetback, and carry that bastard of a kid in her. Once she pops that kid out, I'll be sure to show her how it is to be with a real man, but after I take care of that disgusting thing she's carrying."

When Happy heard those words, it took several men to hold him back to not kill him on the spot for speaking about Asher and their son that way. He knew these guys were ruthless, and wouldn't stop at nothing until the sons quit selling guns to the Mayans, and he began to distance himself from Asher, which secretly killed him. Instead of staying at their home with her, he would stay at the clubhouse, locked away in his room with a bottle of whiskey. He was becoming angrier and more destructive, and last but not least, scared. Scared that the love of his life and son would be ripped away from him.

When Gemma was attacked and gang raped by AJ Weston, Happy knew what he had to do, even though it killed him, he knew he couldn't let her have the same faith.

_It was a friday night, a couple of weeks after Gemma's bomb dropped on the club, to help keep everyone together, Happy was in his dorm room with a bottle, knowing that Asher was going to show up. She had practically begged him to not push her away. The bottle of whiskey was half gone, he heard the faint knock on the door, and he knew exactly who it was. Asher._

_"Hap.." He heard her angelic voice, as she opened the door. Happy had his back to her sitting on the bed with his head straight with his eyes closed tight. 'I have to do this to protect her, our son..' Happy thought to himself as he stood up when she went to sit down next to him. He knew that once she touched him, he would cave and hold her and beg for her to forgive him for being distant. "Hap, babe...what's.." Asher started but Happy shook his head. "I don't want you here. I can't do this anymore." Happy stated and couldn't even look her in the eye when he heard her gasp slightly. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Asher asked with panic in her voice. "I DON'T WANT YOU!" Happy roared out. "I'm not a fucking old man, and I sure as hell ain't a fuckin' dad! I don't want you near me or that kid!" Happy continued, and he wished like hell he could take it back. "I don't want you." Happy stated in an eerily calm voice. "Y-you d-don't w-want me?" Asher stumbled on her words, and Happy felt his heart fall into his stomach. "I can have any fuckin' bitch I want, I'm not gonna be tied down to some stuck up bitch with a kid." Happy glared at her, pulling the mask of the killer on. "I never fucking loved you, you were just a piece of pussy for me." Happy continued, and he was sure that it was killing him to see the tears fall down her cheeks. "W..why?.." She placed her hands on her stomach, and Happy knew that their son was probably kicking her like crazy. "Get the fuck out!" Happy growled and threw the whiskey bottle at the wall, causing it to shatter and the liquid run down the walls. The tears and pain sketched on Asher's face shattered what was left of his heart. He stormed towards her and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door, and practically threw her out._

_Once he slammed the door shut, he heard her faint sobs through the music, and placed his back to the door and sunk down to his knees, letting the tears fall down his face. He heard a few sets of boots running, and a few familiar voices trying to get Asher to calm down. He heard Opie's voice, along with Jax and Tig. He wanted nothing more than to take it all back, but he had already gone to far. He faintly heard Jax telling Opie to take her to Tara who was at the hospital to make sure the baby was okay, and he knew that Tig was going to request him in the ring, and he knew that he wouldn't put up a fight. He deserved every single blow he gotten by Tig._

The memory of that night haunted him. He was reckless, he was dangerous and he was heartbroken. It's been going on a 6 months since he had heard or seen from Asher, and had no idea where she was, or their son. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He threw himself more into the club, and made sure to stay away from crow-eaters because he couldn't do that to Asher.

Jax's son, Abel ended up getting kidnapped, and it hit close to home for Happy. The members of Samcro were out on bail, and ended up high tailing their asses to Ireland to get Abel back, and once they were back. Jax made a deal with ATF agents for Jimmy O, for the Samcro guys to only spend 14 months in prison. Tara was heartbroken that her best friend was not around during all of this, and threw her pregnancy. Tig knew where she was, but wouldn't give Happy any type of details. Gemma wasn't really speaking to him, along with Chibs and a few other members. Jax understood why he did it, but thought that it was completely wrong, and thought there was a better way to handle the situation.

It was the first night he was locked up, and he was in a cell with Juice. "You miss her don't you?" Juice asked as Happy continued to sketch Asher's face on a piece of paper. "Everyday." Happy stated. "I get why you did it man, so before we went to Belfast, I did some research.." Juice started and Happy looked up to him from his bunk, silently telling him to continue. "I found out where she is, and she's in Tacoma." Juice stated cooly, and Happy nodded his head.

Everyone could see that it was killing Happy to not be near Asher, to not be their when his son was born, or to even know his name. He promised to never hurt her, and he went against that. He never told anyone but he had tried to search for her ever since she had left Charming, but the club would always pull him back for missions, and then shit hit the fan with IRA.

'I need to reach out to Kozik and Quinn, see if they've had any contact with her..' Happy thought to himself, knowing that Asher had gotten along with the two members of Tacoma Charter.

'I'll make this up to you baby, i promise.. just 14 months..' Happy whispered to himself as he stared at the picture he drew of Asher.


	8. Chapter 8

**"She was fierce, she was strong, she wasn't simple She was crazy and sometimes she barely slept. She always had something to say. She had flaws and that was ok. And when she was down, she got right back up. She was a beast in her own way, but one idea described her was unstoppable and she took anything she wanted with a smile."**

_Tacoma Washington_

Asher laid in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for her son to wake up. She had the day off, and hated those moments where she had time to think, time to remember. When she had a moment alone, her first thought went to Happy Lowman, and it made her chest tighten, stomach flip, and palms sweaty, and felt like she couldn't breathe. When he said he didn't love her, she immediately put up guards the moment the words spilled from him mouth, even though she was heartbroken, she vowed to never let anyone else in. The only person she needed was her son.

Alexander Cash. Asher had decided to name him after her father Tig, who was in constant contact with her and Cash. When Ash went into labor, she was beyond grateful that Tara and Gemma, along with Opie and Tig were there to support her. Asher debated on giving the baby's last name, but his words rung in her head like some sick song, so she gave the baby her last name. Alexander Cash Michaels. He was born completely healthy, weighing almost 10 lbs, and 21 inches long, with light tan skin just like his father. The only thing that Cash seemed to get from Asher, was her green eyes, and lips, everything else was Happy.

Cash was a vibrant child, care-free to some degree, loved to get into things, but a momma's boy. He hated being away from Asher. He was definitely a biker's son because the sounds of bikes calmed him down. There were times were Kozik and Quinn would come over to hang out and would let him sit on their bikes. When either of the men would hold him, he'd cling to their leather cuts.

Cash was going on 2 now, and with Asher working at a local hospital, she had time off for the holidays. This would be the second Christmas she had spent alone with Cash. Gemma and Tara would usually come up with the Thomas and Abel the day after, but she hadn't heard from them in a while, and weren't returning phone calls.

When she left Charming, she wasn't sure where she was going, but just drove, and actually ended up running into Kozik at a gas station, and he knew something was wrong, and insisted that she stay with him until she figured out her next move, and ended up becoming the best of friends.

"Hey Ash.." Kozik had a key to her place and he strolled into her house, and into her bedroom.

"What's up?" Asher sighed, looking out the window to see it was snowing lightly, and Kozik laid on the other side of the bed.

"Well it's snowing, I don't have work so I figured I'd come hang with my two favorites." Kozik sent a wink her way, and Asher let out a small laugh, which in return woke up Cash.

Climbing out of bed, Asher realized it was somewhat cold in her house, "Koz, could you turn the heat up please?" Asher asked as she slipped on a pair of sweats and made her way to Cash's room where he was standing up holding the rail of the crib and bouncing.

"Well look at you monkey.." Asher smiled and Cash grinned back and held up his hands. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Asher loved how cuddly Cash was in the mornings, it almost reminded her of Happy.

Kozik stood at the door way and watched as Asher changed Cash's diaper and laughed along with her son. The only time he had seen her truly smile was when it had to do with Cash. Kozik knew that Cash and himself along with Tig, and Quinn were the only ones she trusted now-a-days. She didn't talk to Gemma or Tara enough to feel like she could trust them, and he didn't blame her one bit.

Over the course of going on two years, he has been the one to pick her up when she was down, to keep her and Cash company when he could see the distant look in her green eyes. He truly cared for both Asher and Cash and would do anything for them. Granted, Asher and Kozik did have a few slip ups, and ended up having sex but both knew that it was a bad idea.

"Ash, when do you go back to work?" Kozik asked as Asher stood up with Cash running towards him, and he bent down to swoop him up.

"Since it's December 21st, I'm off until January 1st." Asher explained and followed him and Cash into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and to get Cash breakfast.

"Why don't we go and get a Christmas tree and stuff? Since it's snowing, I'll drive the cage and we can make an entire day of it. I don't like that fact you have a charlie brown christmas tree." Kozik frowned.

"Chawey Bwon?" Cash asked looking up to Kozik and then Asher.

"Charlie Brown buddy, He's like uh...spongebob." Kozik explained and Asher let out a small laugh. "He's not yellow though." Asher retorted playfully. "But fine, we can go get a Christmas Tree, and all that jazz. You're lucky Santa already got presents." Asher stated and gestured towards Cash, and Kozik smiled. "Care to finish making sure he eats so I can take a quick shower?" Ash asked with a cheeky smile, "You're lucky I like you both." Kozik teased and Asher walked passed and kissed his head. "You're an amazing man Kozzy.." Asher stated as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

_Charming, California_

Happy had been out of prison for a week, and had to go visit his mother before he could go to Tacoma to find Asher, and their son. When he reached out to Kozik, he didn't confirm nor deny where she was, he simply changed the subject. When Quinn would come down to see him at visits every couple of weeks, he would do the same thing, and it was starting to piss him off, and it made the stint a lot harder than normal.

He would write one letter every week for Asher, and their son, and had finally managed to get an address from Tig after he had begged and pleaded with him for it. It took a couple weeks but finally had gotten it from him. He would wonder late at night if Asher was seeing anyone, and that thought alone pissed him off, and made it difficult to not start a fight with anyone. He wondered what his son looked like, if he had Ash's eyes, or his. Just so many thoughts. At first, he was afraid that she had lost the baby, but Tig assured him that she didn't, and gave birth but didn't say anything else.

Sitting in the clubhouse after visiting his mother, he found out that Asher had stopped to see her on a regular basis, but she was discreet with information on her and the baby. He knew better than to lose his temper with his mother, but he had tried his hardest to at least get his son's name, but she wouldn't budge, and then ripped him a new one for what he had said to Asher the night in the club house.

"Come on." Happy heard the voice of Tig and he looked up from the beer he was drinking, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where?" Happy asked looking back down to his beer.

"A few of us are going to Tacoma, ain't lettin my baby girl and grand-kid have another Christmas alone." Tig stated firmly and Happy nodded his head and stood up and Tig told him to pack a bag so he walked to his dorm and packed his clothes in a duffle bag, and headed out the door.

Walking outside, he saw Jax, Tara and their kids pile into Gemma's suv, with Clay driving and Gemma in the passenger seat. He saw another SUV with Juice, Chibs and Opie with his two kids, and Piney piling in, and that meant he was stuck with Tig for the drive to Tacoma.

"Get in." Tig stated getting into the driver's side of their SUV, and he put his bag in the back, and climbed in the passenger seat.

The car ride was silent until Happy couldn't take it anymore, and turned to face Tig as he was driving. He could see the tension on his brother, and knew that this wasn't easy for him, especially with it being his daughter and grand-son.

"She know I'm comin?" Happy asked but already knew the answer.

"No. She doesn't know any of us are coming. Last Christmas she only had me, Gemma, Tara, the kids, and Opie and Kozik, but I could see how sad she was without having her entire family there. I won't let her suffer anymore. I don't give a fuck if your a fuckin' killer or not, but when you crushed my daughter's world, and have had nothing to do with my grandson, I've lost respect for you outside of this club." Tig stated and took a deep breath.

"She knew, she knew you were trying to push her away, she begged and pleaded for you to not do it. You fucking crushed her when she was fucking pregnant for christ sakes. She could of lost the baby, and right now, that's the only thing that keeps her whole, him, and Kozik. I've actually gained some sort of weird respect for Kozik, because if it wasn't for him she'd be locked in her house day and night." Tig added and Happy ran a hand over his face.

"I know I fucked up, and shouldn't of handled it the way I did. After Gemma's bomb, I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her, and after what Weston said about her and our kid-" Happy started but was cut off by Tig. "It's HER kid, not yours. You lost that right the moment you pushed her out of your dorm." Tig growled. Happy wanted to knock his teeth down his throat, but had to refrain himself, because it wouldn't win him any points right now, so he took a deep breath. "after what Weston said, I was terrifed that I wouldn't be able to protect her, and I did the stupidest thing and it became the biggest regret of my life." Happy finished and lit up a cigarette and smoked it. "You think, we could stop somewhere so I can get them some gifts?" Happy asked after taking a puff. "Yeah." Tig stated staring out the windshield driving.

Tig knew that his daughter was going to kick his ass for bringing Happy, but he knew how Asher felt growing up not knowing her bilogical parents, and knew that she didn't want it for Cash, so he would take the ass beating. Tig was lost in thought when his prepaid rang. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and saw that it was Asher. He glanced over at Happy who was staring out the window, with sunglasses on his finger. He saw the pain on his face, it wasn't hidden by the killer mask he knew so well, it was raw emotion.

He took a deep breath knowing that Happy missed Asher, so he decided to answer the phone, and put it on speaker, just to gauage Happy's reaction on hearing her voice. Call him an asshole, but he kinda wanted to slowly torture him.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Tig asked holding the phone as he drove.

"Hey Pops, just got back from getting Christmas shit, what are you doing?" Ash asked into the phone.

When Happy heard that voice, he closed his eyes and tried to not cry. He would know that voice anywhere. He didn't realize that he was ease dropping on the phone call but he didn't give a shit. He wanted to hear his woman's voice, so he didn't move from his spot and listened to the conversation.

"Oh how's little man enjoyin the snow?" Tig asked.

"Are we talking Cash or Kozik?" Anna let out a small laugh.

Tig glanced towards Happy, and saw the tears silently falling down his face, realizing he just heard his son's name. "I'm talking Cash, and what the hell is that sound?" Tig asked hearing muffled noises in the background and some sort of music.

"Kozik and Quinn are here helping set up the Christmas tree since Cash decided to get a fuckin' 6ft tall tree, and my short ass can't even reach the middle of it." Asher let out a small laugh. "Want to talk to him?" Asher added.

Tig looked over towards Happy, and Happy looked at him, silently asking if he wanted to hear his son's voice, and gave a quick nod, and fidgeted in his seat some. "Yeah, let me talk to little man." Tig said and focused back on the road.

"Cash baby, papa is on the phone, come here." Happy heard Asher's sweet voice, and then some shuffling, "Papa!" He couldn't hold back the tears hearing his son's voice, something he had imaged for many months.

He knew he had to do everything in his power to win back Asher, and make her forgive him, and he couldn't help but to smile hearing his son's laugh along with Asher's as he explained bikes and what 'Oz' and 'Wen' did about breaking the bulbs for the Christmas Tree, which he assumed where Kozik and Quinn. He was a witty boy, and he couldn't wait to see him in person, but he knew that it wasn't going to be that simple.

"I love you little man, watch out for mama." Tig said.

"I wub jews an me will. I a big boy!" Cash smiled into the phone and Happy's heart soar high knowing that his little boy was going to protect his mother. Tig hung the phone up, and stuck it in the cupholder.

"His name is Cash?" Happy asked lowly.

"Alexander Cash Michaels.." Tig stated, "He's a great little boy, Ash is doing a great job raising him." Tig added and Happy nodded his head, and began to make a list of things he needed to do and say to show that he never meant what he said in the clubhouse.

"It's not gonna be easy Hap..." Tig stated and Happy nodded his head in agreement as the car fell silent and headed towards Tacoma Washington for a Christmas surprise with the Samcro members.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so grateful for the love this story has gotten. Here's a few questions. How do you think that Asher will react with the MC showing up? Especially with bringing Happy? What do you think Happy will do or say when he sees Kozik all cozy with Asher and Cash? Do you think it was right that Tig let Happy hear Ash and Cash on the phone after everything he had said to her? Do you think Happy should find out that Ash and Kozik had gotten a little too close? And will Happy's jealousy with Kozik being so close to his family cause more trouble?


	9. Chapter 9

**"I've learned that you can tell a lot about a person by the way (s)he handles these three things: a rainy day, lost luggage, and tangled Christmas tree lights."**

**Chapter 9 - Questions**

Asher, Kozik, Quinn and Cash had finally decorated the Christmas tree with different sized bulb ornaments, that Cash had picked out, and a white star that lit up for the top of the Christmas tree. Asher of course let Cash play with a strand of Christmas lights and had tangled it around himself, and Ash couldn't resist on taking pictures.

She had decorated the fireplace with stockings, one for Cash, Quinn, Kozik and Tig, because Cash didn't want papa to be left out. Ash looked around her living room and it almost looked like a Christmas shop exploded. The house smelled like Christmas, and it made her miss Charming. It was a hint of pies and christmas tree candles lit on the shelf of the fireplace, and a few candle warmers placed around the home. The flat screen TV that was mounted about the fire place was playing A Christmas Story, something Kozik insisted Cash needed to watch.

Kozik and Quinn had strung lights outside her blue home with white lights, and was thankful the snow didn't pick up until they were finished. Cash was laying on the floor holding a stuffed animal that papa had given him when he was first born, a lion, that he carried everywhere. She gave him a bath after they ate Chinese food, and dressed him in thermal long sleeved pajama's with little motorcycles on them.

It was going on 6:30 in the evening, and Asher was exhausted. She got cozy on the couch and tucked her knees under her, and watched as Cash lazily stood up with his favorite blanket and lion, and trotted over to her and climbed on to the couch and cuddled up to her. "I love you so much.." Asher bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I wub jew mama.." Cash said with a sleepy voice.

Quinn had left to go back to the clubhouse, and Kozik was still outside making sure that the decorations were perfect for Cash. She was grateful for everything he has done, and everything he has helped out with, including Cash. She assured him that he wouldn't care, but Kozik protested saying that he deserved a winter wonderland type of Christmas, since when he was one, he didn't remember his first Christmas.

She knew that she had feelings for Kozik, and he had feelings for her, but it was just a mess of a situation, even though she didn't have Happy's crow, or was no longer his old lady, it felt wrong. It didn't stop them from sharing nights together, and it didn't stop them from growing close. Kozik was really the only man she could trust, besides her father. She had gotten closer than ever to Tig, and couldn't be happier. He was a great grand-dad, and she was proud at how well behaved he was with Cash. She knew that a few of the Samcro guys had went to prison, including Happy, and it almost made her feel relieved because of the pain she felt when he said he could have anyone he wanted. The thought of him with another woman shook her to the core. She didn't think it was fair that she was left to herself to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, while being pregnant.

A few weeks once she got settled into Tacoma, she started to recieve letters from Happy, but she didn't open them. She couldn't think of him, even though it was hard having a child who was a spitting image of the man who destroyed her, after promises he made were broken. She kept an old box filled with pictures of her and Happy, along with Chibs who she missed deeply, and Juice, someone she would write to. Opie didn't go to prison, and he and the kids would come up and spend a couple of days together and take the kids out. It was almost as if she were living a normal life, but at night, that's when it hit the worst.

She missed his smell, the way his breathing would lull her to sleep, with his arms wrapped around her. The rough hands holding her close to him as he buried his face into her hair as they cuddled together. The way his lips would feel against her skin. Asher let out a sigh and looked around the living room and spotted her guitar. The one thing that she could escape from the pain of the past, and focus soley on her son, and herself. She was beyond speechless when Kozik showed up with the present when she first came to Tacoma, and then that gesture alone showed her that he truly cared for her.

"Want mama to play you a song?" Asher asked looking down to her son and he nodded his head and moved some so she could get up and grab the guitar. She thought back to the times where Cash wouldn't go to sleep, so when she took him into her bedroom, and started to sing to him, he instantly relaxed and ended up falling asleep, something Happy used to do. She could see the look in Cash's eyes, knowing that he was missing something, and that's what killed her the most. When he would come home from daycare at the hospital, he would talk about his little friends with their daddy's, and she could hear the sadness in his voice, and that made her hate Happy.

Picking up the guitar, she moved to the couch and placed the guitar in her lap as Cash moved to the other side of the couch to watch her, another thing Happy did. She tuned the guitar some, and started to strum Silent Night. Singing the song softly, she looked at Cash as he watched her. He would smile once in a while, and it melted her heart. Cash was something special to her, just like any child would be to their mother, but Cash saved Asher in so many ways, and she would do anything to protect him.

Kozik was outside looking in the window to see Cash and Asher on the couch with Asher playing the guitar as snow flakes fell down on him. He couldn't help but to smile seeing the two looking at each other, without even breaking eye contact. He saw the look in Asher's eyes when she looked at Cash, he knew that he was what kept her together. Finishing up the Christmas lights and decorations he turned to walk towards the front door but stoppe when a few SUV's pulled up, which made him raise an eyebrow and be on high alert. He reached in his leather jacket, with his hand on his gun instinctively, but removed his hand when he saw Tig walk out of the car, followed by Clay and Gemma, and then Tara and Jax holding the kids.

"Damn, it's fuckin' cold.." Tig grumbled and shivered as he made his way to the porch. "Watch your mouth old man, they're inside." Kozik smirked when Tig glared at him. Even though the two had a feud going, they both put it aside around Asher and Cash. Kozik didn't wait for everyone to pile out of the cars, and headed inside with Tig following.

"Papa!" Cash jumped up with a bright smile and ran towards his grandpa before Asher could even realize what was happening. "Dad?" Asher sat the guitar down and got up from the couch. "I found him lurkin' around in the snow.." Kozik smiled down to her and kissed the top of her head when he saw how happy she was in the moment. Tig picked up Cash and hugged him closely, as he wrapped his tiny arms around his neck, "Surprise.." Tig gave a cheeky grin when Asher heard the front door open and voices. Asher glared at Tig who shrugged his shoulders and then turned back to the foyer that lead to the front door. She was immediately pulled into a hug by Gemma and Clay, and she was speechless. She saw Tara and Jax with both boys, and then Opie with Kenny and Ellie. She gave them all hugs, and then kissed the kids. She saw Juice and Chibs who pulled her into a bone crushing hug, and couldn't help but laugh. She had unshed tears in her eyes when she saw Piney, and hugged him tightly. She heard the front door open again, and she looked up, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Happy.

She immediately felt tense, and felt like the walls were caving in on her, and turned her back on him and walked everyone into the living room, and told them to have a seat. Kozik noticed the sudden change in Asher, and then spotted the Tacoma Killer, and watched as she locked eyes with him, silently gesturing to get Cash and he nodded.

Happy wanted to run back out the door seeing the hurt in her eyes at the sight of him. He stood there silently until Jax and Tig walked back in and demanded that he go into the living room, he had come this far and he shouldn't be a pussy. He let out a grunt and followed them.

Walking into the living room Happy looked around and noticed the guitar resting against the couch, and could remember the times she'd sing to him. He noticed the dark hard wood floors with a black fur rug in the middle, and red couch with two red chairs with black lamps and tables. The room was all gray, except for the wall that held the fireplace, it was red. He looked around and noticed that she had done well for herself. He took in the scent, and he didn't realize how bad his heart ached.

Everyone was sitting around after Asher distrubted beers, and silently gave Happy one without looking at him, as everyone talked and caught up with Asher, the kids were playing on the floor and Happy noticed Asher stuck close to Kozik the entire night.

Asher sat in a chair next to Kozik with an arm around her lower back to make her feel somewhat calm. Asher didn't bother to make eye contact with Happy the entire time he had been there. She focused on the conversations Tara would spark up, and on Tig and Kozik, and then Cash. She noticed he was sitting on the floor holding on to his stuffed lion tightly as Abel was with Jax on the floor, and Opie was with Ellie and Kenny on the floor. She immediately knew that Cash was upset and instantly wanted to scoop him up and run away with him, but she couldn't quite do that with a room full of bikers. Her heart broke as Cash kept glances at Jax smiling and laughing with Abel, and then Opie who was holding Ellie and Kenny to his sides. She saw the unshed tears building in his eyes, and decided to call him over.

"Cash baby...come here for a second.." Asher spoke quietly and Cash nodded his head slightly, grabbed his blanket and held tight to his lion as he trotted over to Asher with his head down, and once he reached Asher's arms, he started to cry, which caused everyone to go silent. She knew she shouldn't do this, any other time she would of taken him into another room, but it was time Samcro realized what Happy did to their son.

Asher picked him up and he buried his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him and Kozik rubbed his back. "What's wrong baby?" Asher asked and looked up for the first time to meet Happy's eyes staring at her with worry and confusion on his face. "Nuffin..." Cash puffed out as he wiped his cheeks roughly, his bottom lip quivering. "I know that's not true munchkin...so spill the beans. It's okay.." Asher encouraged him and Cash looked at Kozik and he nodded his head for him to talk. "They have daddies..." Cash whimpered and looked down, and Asher had to bite the inside of her cheek from crying. "I know sweetie..I know...but..." Asher started and looked around to see everyone's face, and they were heartbroken and glared at Happy, who's eyes were watering. "Oz..." Cash whispered and got Kozik's attention and Cash crawled into his lap, "Yeah buddy?" Kozik wrapped his arms around him as Cash laid his head on his chest facing his mother. "You be my daddy?" Cash asked looking up at him with doe eyes, and Ash's heart instantly broke, and Kozik looked at Ash, and then around the room to see everyone holding their breath, and Happy was clenching and uncleching his fists with fury. "You know I love you and your mama no matter what right?" Kozik asked Cash and he nodded his head, and Kozik looked to Asher who was just as heartbroken as he was, "And I will always be here for you no matter what, and will protect you and mama..." Kozik started out and stopped when Happy stood up, and all eyes focused on him. Asher immediately picked up Cash, and walked out of the room, with Kozik and Tig following them.

Happy couldn't hear another man be called daddy, he couldn't hear another man vow to protect the love of his life. He saw the heart break on his son's face, and he couldn't sit there a minute longer letting his son think he didn't have a father. He followed Tig, Kozik, Asher and Cash into what seemed to be her bedroom.

"Can we talk?" Happy stated in almost a whisper, and Asher sighed and walked towards him, leaving Cash in Kozik's arms, and pushed him out the door and closed it behind her. "No, I think it's best if you leave. You have caused enough damage and I don't need to try to glue MY son back together when you decide you want some pussy and a single life, so get the fuck out of MY house." Asher sneered, but Happy stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving, and I'm not letting OUR son call another man daddy. You've played house with Koz long enough, and I'm not fucking leaving until you and I and OUR son go home together." Happy stated in a dominant tone.

"Oh fuck off! I haven't fucking talked to you in almost TWO years! You didn't want me in your life then, nor MY child, and guess what you fucking idiot, I dont want you in my life now! You can fucking hurt me all you want, I don't give a fuck. I will NOT let you bring my son down. He will not know what a fucking coward you were!" Asher nearly roared, and pushed Happy as hard as she could. Happy had to take a deep breath and gripped her shoulders and pushed her to the wall gently, and the door opened up quickly, and then shut quickly.

"You need to leave. You are scaring Cash." Kozik stated pushing himself between Asher and Happy. Happy glared at him, and looked him up and down, and noticed how protective he was of Asher, and instantly knew. "You fuckin' my old lady?" Happy growled out. "She ain't your old lady, and you need to leave because HER son is in their scared out of his mind because of YOU." Kozik stated and Asher wiggled past him and entered her bedroom.

"This is MY fucking family, and I'm not giving up." Happy growled out and walked off, against his better judgement.

"You gave up on them two years ago." Kozik mumbled with a sigh as he watched Happy storm into the living room, and then out the door with Jax and Opie and the kids and Clay with the women following them.

Kozik walked into the living room and saw Piney, Juice and Chibs on the couch. "We're gonna stay here, the others are going to the hotel." Piney stated and Kozik nodded his head. "There's three guest bedrooms. I'll let Ash know." Kozik stated and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Every time Happy tried to close his eyes, Cash and Asher's face would pop up. The thought of his son not realizing he had a father killed him. He was a coward. He couldn't shake the pain of the look in Asher's eyes when Cash said he didn't have a daddy. He became just like his own father, someone he hated.

Throwing back the covers, he paced his room. He glanced at the close, it was going on 9:30. He knew he was only a few blocks away from Asher's, and decided to get dressed and walk over. He knew Chibs, Juice, Piney and Tig were there, but he couldn't sleep. He had to try to at least talk to her.

He threw on his jeans and boots, and a white shirt with a black hoodie and his cut. He grabbed his knife and let it hang from his waist. He made sure to grab his smokes, wallet, and phone and was quickly out the door.

* * *

Once Ash put Cash to bed and read him a bed time story with Kozik, an almost nightly ritual, Ash excused herself from the guests in the house and took a long hot shower to try to relax her nerves.

She couldn't help but to fall to her knees and cry in the shower. Seeing Happy standing in her living room made her relive all that pain from when he crushed her world. The fact he said he didn't love her, and that she was just pussy for him, made her want to vomit. Him saying that he didn't want to settle down with her and their precious son, made her actually dry heave. Her sobs were uncontrolable at the fact Cash didn't know his daddy, and asked another man to be his father.

Growing up being adopted, Asher felt that pain to not know who her mother or father was. She didn't feel complete, and she knew her son didn't either. Even though he was going on two, he was a smart little boy, and knew that there was someone missing in his life. The look in his eyes when he would see a child or baby with a man out in public, watching their every move. Tonight, was the final straw. Cash seeing Jax and Opie with their children, and seeing Cash sad that he wasn't really included, she knew that she had to figure out something.

"Ash.." Ash heard the familiar voice of Kozik walk into the bathroom, and listened as he shut the door. Even though the shower hid the tears on her face, Kozik wasn't a fool. They could hear her crying from the living room. She had been strong for so long, but finally broke. Not for her, but for her son, and everyone could see that. Kozik felt terrible that Asher had to go through this, and wish he could take her pain away, including Cash's. He opened the shower curtain and turned the water off, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her small toned body, and picked her up bridal style, and carried her into her bedroom, and shut the door.

Asher felt numb, she felt so many emotions, she couldn't even process them all. As she sat in Kozik's lap as his strong arms were wrapped around her, she felt comfort. Something she felt from the very begining with him. She buried her face into the curve of her neck, and tried like hell to have control of her emotions.

Kozik knew that she wouldn't speak about Happy, and he understood why. He sat for a moment to choose his words carefully, and let out a sigh. "I know that you don't approve of what happened, and I agree with you, but Cash can't go on without knowing his dad. You know that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you and Cash. I love you both, but I see the pain in Cash's eyes, it's the same pain you have. You both are missing that one piece of the puzzle, and we both know who it is. Everyone does. For the past two years, I've heard through the grape vine that he has done nothing but try to reach out to you...he deserves to at least officially meet his son. That doesn't mean that you have to forgive him for what he did, but the look on his face tonight, I can see he is in just as much pain Ash." Kozik explained gently, and Asher silently got off his lap, and walked towards the closet, and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants, and an old t-shirt of Kozik's. She wrapped the towel around her hair to dry it some, and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper, and wrapped her long hair into a bun on the top of her head.

Kozik watched as she went on auto-pilot, and he knew that she was playing out her feelings in her head. He got up from the bed, and walked up towards her and stopped her in her tracks. He cupped her cheeks, and bent down to get eye level with her. "No matter what happens, you will always have me, and so will Cash. Remember that." Kozik stated honestly, and placed a kiss on her lips, and let go and walked out of the room, with her following.

Asher gave a small smile to the occupants in the living room while she grabbed her guitar and headed towards her large kitchen, the farthest room away from Cash's room. She laid the guitar on the table, and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, and a glass, and poured herself a drink. She moved back to the kitchen table and sat down and took the glass of wine down in one drink, and poured herself another glass, and then picked up the guitar and got situated, and began to strum. Focusing only on the guitar in her hands, and the songs in her head.

_Hello my friend, we meet again_  
_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_  
_Feels like forever_  
_Within my heart are memories_  
_Of perfect love that you gave to me_  
_Oh, I remember_

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
_Oh how quickly life can turn around_  
_In an instant_  
_It feels so good to reunite_  
_Within yourself and within your mind _  
_Let's find peace there_

Tig noticed Happy walking up towards the porch when he was outside smoking, and nodded his head. He could see the pain in his face, and in his eyes, as he spoke, "Is she awake?" Happy asked and watched as Tig nodded. "In the kitchen with wine and a guitar...she's not good man.." Tig answered, and Happy nodded his head, knowing that he should of expected that. "Think she'll kill me if I go in and see her?" Happy asked, and Tig let out a laugh, "Damn good possibilty, but I think she needs this. She needs answers." Tig stated staring out into the darkess, and Happy nodded and walked up to the front door, and took a deep breath as he entered her home.

Happy saw Chibs, Juice, Piney and Koz sitting around the living room, and they all locked eyes on him, and Juice and Chibs nodded their heads in the direction of the kitchen, and Happy gave him a curt nod and moved towards the direction they pointed out. He heard her beautiful voice as he approached. He knew the pain in her voice, there wasn't much passion behind the sound of the words, just pain, and he was the one to blame. He walked into the door frame, and leaned against it, seeing that her back was to him, and just watched her, and listened.

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_  
_I just want to say hello again_

_When you are with me I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_Cause when you are with me I am free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_  
_I just want to say hello again_

_My sacrifice._

He had prayed every single night that he would be able to hear her voice again, to listen to her sing, and just to see her. He took this time to check her out, the pregnancy did her good. She was back to her normal size, but more toned, and he noticed earlier that her tits were a bit bigger, but she still looked youthful. She was still drop dead gorgeous, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and beg for her to forgive him.

"MY son does the same thing." Happy heard her low voice, and it snapped him out of his thoughts, because she wasn't even facing him. "Huh?" Happy was confused, and wasn't sure how she knew he was standing there. He watched as she put the guitar down, and turned around in the chair and faced him. "He watches me, the same way you did.." Ash explained quietly and took a drink of her wine. Happy got a good look at her face, and could tell she had been crying, and he knew the reason. Himself.

Happy wasn't sure what to say, he had gone over a thousand speeches in his head on his way over, and looking at her, he was speechless. "Want a beer?" Asher asked not looking at him. "Yeah, please.." Happy asked gruffly as he made his way towards the kitchen table and Asher got up and walked towards the fridge and dug around for a beer. "Here.." Asher stated and Happy went to grab the beer and his fingers brushed against hers, and she quickly let go.

The two fell in complete silence and Happy couldn't help but to notice she had a man's shirt on her, and the rage was building inside of him, but tried to bottle it up. "I wrote you..." Happy stated lowly as he played with the label on the bottle of beer. "I know." was all she said, and Happy couldn't stand the coldness, even though he deserved it. "That's it? That's all I get?" Happy quipped, and Asher let out a cold laugh. "What am I suppose to say? Oh thanks for taking the time to write me after you destroyed everything I thought we had? That's for making me a single mother? Thanks for letting MY kid think he doesn't have a father?!" Asher was raising her voice, something she had never done. "I did it to protect you." Happy retorted. "PROTECT ME!?" Asher roared and stood up so quick that the chair fell backwards. "PROTECT ME?! The only thing you fucking did was show that you are a fucking coward! That you are a piece of fuckin' shit! You played me like a fucking fool, and I fell for it!" Asher was shouting and Happy knew he deserved it. "I did it to protect you and OUR son!" Happy shouted back, finally having enough of her mumbled names about him. "No! He is MY son! You gave that right up when you said you didn't want EITHER of us! When you could have any crow eater you fucking wanted! I don't give a fuck if Jesus himself walked into this god damn house and praised you for 'protecting us', you will NOT call him 'OUR' son. Fuck, everyone else has been more of a father to him that you are!" Asher shouted and pushed Happy.

"Asher..don't fucking push me again." Happy growled and after about the third push. "Oh what?! You going to fucking man handle me like you did when I was fucking pregnant!?" Asher shouted and pushed him back, hard. "Fucking stop! Just listen to me!" Happy grabbed her arms, and held them to her sides, but she side stepped him and shoulder checked him, and he grabbed her throat and slammed her back against the wall that was near the door way where the men in the living room were watching. Kozik immediately stood up, but Tig stopped him, "This needs to happen. He won't hurt her.." Tig stated in a whisper, and Kozik was fighting with himself, but kept his eyes on Asher's face.

"I couldn't let you have the same fate as Gemma did. That Weston fuck threatened to kill our kid, and then rape you." Happy growled and stared into her eyes. "I didn't mean that shit I said, and it fucking killed me!" Happy shouted and Asher rolled her eyes. "It killed you? Guess what mother fucker, It killed me to give birth to MY son without you there! It killed me to MY son home by MYSELF. It killed me to have his first birthday party by MYSELF! You didn't fucking protect me, or him, you fucking ran, just like your own father. If you were such a badass and such a great killer, you would of had a pair of brass fucking balls and did everything in your power to keep us with you, and keep us safe!" Asher sneered, and Happy was taken back how she was speaking to him that left him speechless for a moment.

"No! mama!" Happy heard the voice of his son, and looked down to see him kicking Happy's leg and then back to Asher, and realized he was holding her throat and immediately let go and backed up.

"It's okay baby, mama's not hurt." Asher said scooping up her son. "It was just a game sweetie. You know how uncle kozzy and uncle Quinn wrestle?" Asher asked and looked to Cash's glared eyes on Happy, but nodded his head. "It was just like that." Asher stated and Cash broke eye contact and looked at her, "Jew otay?" Cash asked and placed his small hand on her cheek, with concern lacing his voice, and she let out a small laugh. "Yeah love, I'm okay, I'm tough." Asher winked. "What are you doing up?" Asher asked her son. "I'm not sleepy, papa gave me cake." Cash explained. Asher groaned, and glared at her father. "Are you serious dad?" She scolded him, and Tig held up his hands in surrender, "I can't say no to him." Tig stated and sat down. "Fine, you're lucky I don't work tomorrow, so go in the living room and sit on the couch." Asher explained and Cash wiggled out of her arms.

Happy watched the little boy wiggle out of Asher's arms, and onto the floor, and looked to the living room and then back to Happy, and did that a few times, and turned to walk towards Happy. He felt like he was looking at a small version of himself as Cash sized him up with the glare he knew too well in his eyes. Happy leaned down to his level and rested his elbows on his knees. Cash made a face that Asher would do where the would crinkle slightly, and the eyebrows crunched together, almost like a volcano was ready to errupt. "Who aw jew?" Cash asked with a scowl on his face and his little arms crossed over his little chest, and his hip cocked to the side tapping his foot.

"He's just a friend of papa's baby, why don't you see Piney?" Asher spoke up, and Happy glared at her. "Otay mama.." Cash turned his attention off of Happy and went to find Piney in the living room.

"I am not ready for him to know, so if you think you are going to come in here and demand shit you got another thing coming. He's two and he trying his hardest to already understand his place in this world, and I refuse to let you do to him what you did to me. It will be over my dad body Lowman." Asher stated.

"I get it. I know how bad I hurt you, and I wish I could take it all back, but PLEASE just let me get to know OUR son. It kills me knowing that he thinks he doesn't have a daddy, and it kills me even more that he asked another man to be his father." Happy stated with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Fine, BUT, When you visit him, it will be here while I am here. If you take him out somewhere, NO CLUBHOUSES, I dont want my son around your fuckin' whores-" Asher started but Happy cut her off.

"I ain't got any. I've not been with anyone since you, well besides my hand." Happy smirked and Asher let out a cold laugh. "Right, Okay. When I think of more rules then I'll let you know." Asher stated and tried to walk away, but Happy stopped her by pulling gently on her arm, away from the door entrance.

Happy pushed her back against the counter, with either of his arms on her sides, blocking her in. "The last 4 months after you left, I locked myself away in the dorm room with a bottle, I hurt you enough with my words, and I wasn't about to hurt you with my actions further. Shit went down, Abel got kidnapped, we went to Belfast to get Abel, It was close to home for me, with Cash, I focused on finding Abel, no crow eaters the entire time. When we got back, we all went straight to jail, and got out a week ago." Happy stared into her eyes and told her the entire truth, and she knew it by the look in his eyes.

"I need to go put Cash to bed." Asher said looking down and Happy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Something he had been dying to do since the moment he pushed her away. He buried his nose into the curve of her neck and inhaled her familiar scent. He thought that he'd never have this chance to hug her again, and he couldn't help but to have the tears fall his face. "I'm so sorry..." He kept mumbling over and over again.

Asher couldn't figure out what to do. She wasn't sure to believe him or not. He had never cried in front of her, except for the time she was leaving him when they first found out she was pregnant. She had tried so hard to build a wall around her heart, but with the Tacoma Killer crying on her shoulder, begging for forgiveness made it hard to be cold. "Hap, just sleep in one of the guest rooms, and we will introduce you to Cash as his father tomorrow. But I swear to God, if you break that little boy's heart, I will tell him you died and we will leave and you will never see him or me again. Do you understand?" Asher declared sternly. "I-I won-won't mess this up." Happy cupped Asher's cheeks and was about to lean in and kiss her, but she turned her head, "That doesn't change anything with us though." Asher stated and Happy dropped his hands defeated almost, and watched as she walked into the living room and grabbed a coat, and walked with Kozik outside to smoke. He'd be sure to remember to question Asher about Kozik tomorrow.

* * *

Asher was sitting next to Kozik smoking a cigarette, something she only did when she was stressed. "I'm only doing this because it's not fair to have Cash call another man daddy, and I will give him ONE chance not to fuck this up with my son, because Tacoma Killer or not, I will fucking murder him if he breaks that little boys heart. Cash deserves to at least have that chance I didn't have growing up, ya know? A chance to meet the people who created him? I'm just so scared Koz...I'm fucking terrified he will hurt him." Asher explained and Kozik wrapped an arm around her.

"You are a strong woman Asher, and even stronger one for letting him have a chance. If he fucks it up, then that's on him, not you, and not on Cash. Only him. You and Cash have so many people who love you both, and if he does fuck up, I will be there for you and Cash afterwards, just like now. No matter what happens, you both have me, and Quinn, hell, I'm pretty sure Piney wants to marry you, and Juice is in love with Cash. You are covered, now all you have to do is hold your breathe and wait to see which direction he goes." Kozik explained smoking on a cigarette.

"I guess only time will tell huh? And wait until I talk to my dear old daddy.." Asher scoffed almost.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on the story. A couple of clarifications, Happy has not been with any croweaters - since he wallowed in pity, then through himself into the club, belfast and then jail. - What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Happy will confront Kozik after his son wanted to call him 'daddy'? And anyone wonder how Kozik feels having Happy back since he has been around Asher and Cash for nearly the entire time? **

**Do you think Asher should go out on a limb and introduce Happy to Cash as his father, since she was put up for adoption and knows what it feels like to have a part of her missing? Do you think it's too soon? **

**Last but not least... Do you think Asher will confront Gemma and Tara for hardly answering her calls? And what will Asher say to Tig about the huge surprise of the MC showing up at Asher's home? **

**-Next Chapter = Happy tries to start winning back Asher, Happy confronts Kozik about Asher. Asher spends the day with Gemma and Tara and the kids, and finds out why neither of them answered calls, and finds out how Happy has truly been doing since she left. Asher blows up at Tig, and last but not least, Happy and Asher have a huge fight in front of Samcro, and we will see who sides with who. **


	10. Chapter 10

_"You may encounter many defeats, but you must not be defeated. In fact, it may_ _be necessary to encounter the defeats, so you can know who you are, what you can rise from, how you can still come out of it."_

**Chapter 10 - Second Chances**

That night when everyone finally fell asleep, Asher laid in bed and tossed and turned. She had never been able to get a peaceful night sleep since Happy had pushed her away, and now that he was under the same roof, she was contemplating on seeing if he was awake, or asleep. Sighing she turned the fireplace on that was in her room, and sat up. She looked at the clock and it was going on one in the morning, and began an internal battle with herself on what she should do.

She knew that he would ask questions about her and Kozik, but she hadn't slept with him in months, because he had started to see a woman, and Ash was happy for him. She knew that Happy would probably request for Kozik to entire the ring with him for what has happened, but knew that Kozik could handle his own.

Finally getting brave, she pushed back the covers and got out of her king sized bed. She put a robe on over her over-sized t-shirt, that happened to be Happy's that she had taken when she left Charming. She didn't bother to turn the lights on since the hallway had a night light for Cash, and made her way to the living room. She saw Tig on the couch without a blanket, and she grabbed a throw cover off the back of the couch and covered him up, and kissed his forehead. She saw Juice on the smaller couch, and added a blanket to him and kissed his head, followed by Chibs who was in a chair.

She made her way to the guest bedroom that she showed Happy, and saw that the light was on, and stood there for a moment debating if she wanted to walk in or knock.

Taking a deep breath she knocked softly, and opened the door.

Happy was leaning against the head board shirtless, with a pad of paper on his lap, and a pencil in his hand, drawing. Something he did when he couldn't sleep. When he heard the door open he glanced up, and saw Asher.

"Can't sleep?" Happy asked, sitting the paper and pencil down, and Asher shook her head and closed the door. Asher couldn't help but to bite her lip at the sight of Happy. He was a little more toned than before, and his sweatpants hung low on his waist. Happy got out of bed and stood up, catching Asher off guard. He brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Care if I join you in bed? I haven't slept well since.." Happy started to explain but Asher just nodded her head, and went to open the door and walked out, with Happy turning the light off and following.

Once Asher and Happy hit her bedroom, Happy shut the door at the request of Asher, and watched as she stripped of her robe, and climbed into the large bed. He immediately was rock hard at just the sight of her toned legs, with memories of them wrapped around his waist.

He knew that he'd probably get punched in the face, but he couldn't stop himself as he climbed on top of her, and stared into her eyes, and she leaned up and crashed her lips to his. Happy slowly kissed her neck, all her sweet spots as he grinding himself against her. It was as if their bodies moved together, her hands went to his shirtless back, and dugged her nails into him, causing him to hiss out slightly. He moved down slowly and lifted his old t-shirt to expose her tits, and took a nipple into his mouth and took her nipple in with his teeth, and realized by her breathing she was turned on, but wasn't stopping since she wasn't stopping him. He devoured her nipple, and then moved to another one. "Hap...please... I need you..." Asher moaned out, and Happy looked up with his dark eyes and found green eyes staring back at him. Happy pulled away and stripped himself of his sweatpants and boxers, exposing his rock hard dick. He leaned forward and pulled on Ash's panties, and threw them behind him as she pulled her tshirt the rest of the off. Happy immediately covered her with his body, and his mouth crashed to hers, as if it was the one thing he needed to breathe. Asher wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, causing the kiss to deepen. Happy's large hand was based at the curve of her neck as he used his other hand to grab the base of his dick and held it to her entrance and slowly thrusted into her. Asher's breath hitched in her throat at the feeling, and Happy moaned into her mouth at the vise like grip around him, causing his body to shudder. Happy waited for her to adjust to his size, and began to slowly pull back out and then back in. He made sure to take his time with her, to cherish this moment as he made love to the naked beauty beneath him. Her moans filled the bedroom, the sound of her beautiful moans that he caused was the only thing holding back his exploding into her. "Please...Harder..." Asher moaned staring into Happy's eyes as his forehead pressed to hers. "You're so beautiful.." Happy moaned and picked up the past of his thrusts, with Asher arching her back. "Come for me Ash...let me feel it.." Happy stared into her eyes as she was reaching her climax, "Oh god! Oh god! Hap!" Asher moaned, and Happy buried his face into the side of her neck feeling her walls tighten around him, his hands on her hips gripping them tighter, as he savored the feel of her climax and let himself explode inside of her and kissed her neck, and then her lips roughly as he rode it out.

Happy stayed inside of her for a few minutes, not letting her move, just staring at her. "I've never loved anyone, you know besides ma, and the club, but when I met you, you turned my world upside down. I'm nothing without you. I'm not the enforcer, I'm not the son, I'm nothing without you, and without OUR son...you are what makes me breathe.." Happy stated, and knew that she was still hurting, and he didn't expect her to say anything. He saw the same look in her eyes, the same pain he caused. "Please.. just let me back in.." Happy stayed with a whisper.

Asher couldn't deny the feeling she had when Happy was still laying on top of her, but resting his weight on his elbows. "You have done a really good job raising Cash, I can see a lot of you in him.." Happy stated stroking her long hair. "Sometimes I see so much of you in him, it scares me.." Asher let out a small laugh. "He is definitely protective, and has that killer glare that you get when someone pisses you off." Ash let out a small smile, and Happy couldn't help but chuckle. "I was at the recieving end of one of those glares, and if he wasn't two, I'd probably be a little intimidated." Happy stated and rested his head on her chest. "I know that you are angry with me, but I swear, once you left, I tried to search for you, but then shit with the club went down...I've never been good with words Ash, but everything I said to you that night, fucking haunts me. I wish I could take it all back, and you were right, I was a coward. I was so fucking scared that something would happen to you or Cash, I thought the best thing was to put you in a spot to where you were away from the club. I will regret my decision for the rest of my life, because not only did I break a promise to you, but I wasn't there when our son was born. I wasn't there for his big moments, and I wasn't there for you... Ash, I haven't stopped loving you." Happy declared with sincerity in his voice.

"Ya know, I knew what you were doing, the entire time. I just...I let the hormones get the best of me, and became an emotional basket case. There were so many nights where I wanted to call you, just to hear your voice, but your words kept playing in my head, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid that you really felt that way...I was afraid you didn't want to be a father, or a old man.." Asher stated but was cut off by Happy's lips, and he pulled away.

"From the moment I saw you on that stage in that bar, I was fucking hooked. When Liam came to the lot, I wanted to knock his teeth down his throat with getting so touchy with you, and from the moment I kissed you, I knew right then I wanted no one else. When you told me you were pregnant, I was fucking thrilled, and just watching our baby grow inside you, made me realize that I wanted that kind of life with you, and I never even thought about it until I met you. I even told Ma, that I was whipped and hadn't even had you yet. Now that I'm out, I'm not letting go of you and Cash ever again. I don't care what you say, you are mine. Cash is ours, and I will do anything and everything to make it up to the both of you." Happy stated and Ash had tears falling on her cheeks.

"Mama?" Asher heard the sleepy voice of their son, and Happy quickly got up and put on his boxers and sweatpants, and Asher pulled Happy's shirt over her, and quickly pulled on a clean pair of panties, and rushed to the door. "What's wrong little man?" Asher asked bending down to pick up Cash, and he clung to her, as she made her way into the bed. "Want me to leave?" Happy asked, and Asher shook her head, and Happy nodded and moved towards the bed and got in next to Asher, with his back resting against the headboard.

Cash was straddling Asher's stomach holding on to his lion and Asher turned the lamp on the side of the bed on. Happy couldn't help but laugh at Cash's face, his eyes were bright, and he was definitely not tired. "Let me guess, you aren't tired are you?" Asher asked and Cash shook his head no. "He has your eyes.." Happy was mesmerized looking at his son up close and personal, and noticed the bright green, with dashes of black in them. "Everyone says that." Asher said swooping Cash's hair to the side, out of his face.

For an hour straight, Asher just watched and listened at Happy and Cash talk to each other, and get to know one another, and it was an expierence she would never forget. The more that they talked Cash was opening up to him, telling him favorite things, and favorite toys. Which surprised Asher because Cash didn't talk to a lot of people, he was very shy to a point around new people. He didn't trust a lot of people, but he trusted Quinn and Kozik, and Tig.

Happy was thrilled and on a high from talking with his son. Through out the conversations with the two-year old, Cash made his way to sit on Happy, as Cash examined his tattoo's on his chest. Happy had told him about his papa being scared of dolls, and Cash went into a fit of giggles.

"Remind me to ban my father from giving him chocolate before bed." Asher laughed at her son who was tracing each of Happy's tattoos. "No kidding, do you think maybe we could tell him?" Happy asked giving Asher a look that meant he wanted Cash to know that he was his daddy. Asher let out a sigh and sat up and thought.

If Cash were to know that Happy was his father, that meant that there was a chance that Cash were to get hurt if Happy decided to leave again, but in the back of her mind, she knew what it was like to have a thousand questions on what it was like to not know her actual parents. Asher knew that Cash was having trouble knowing that something was missing from his life, and knew what she had to do. Not for her, but for her son.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you...he comes first, you can't just walk away when things get tough." Asher stated quietly with her eyes locked on Happy so Cash wouldn't understand too much of what the adults were saying.

"I won't. I just need a chance to prove that. I promise you won't regret it." Happy stated matter of factly, and frowned when Asher took Cash off of Happy's stomach and into hers.

"Hey!" Cash giggled when Ash began peppering kisses on his cheeks. "Can I talk to ya for a second buddy?" Asher asked and quit with the kisses, and Cash nodded his head.

Happy sat up more straight and became nervous, what if Cash didn't like him? What if Cash didn't want him to be his father? A million questions popped into his head, he ended up drowning out the begining of Ash's conversation.

"So, you know how Uncle Jax and Uncle Opie are daddies to Abel, Thomas, Kenny and Ellie?" Asher asked, and Happy noticed Cash's voice was a little sad. "Well, when I had you, your daddy had to go away for a little while, but now he is back." Asher stated and Cash's head shot up, "I got a daddy?" Cash asked and Asher smiled. "Yeah baby, you have a daddy. You wanna meet him?" Asher asked. "Duh mama!" Cash said almost like a teenager, and Asher shook her head and laughed. "This is your daddy." Asher pointed to Happy, and Cash turned his head, and Happy felt his palms grow sweaty, trying to read Cash's face after the news, and before he knew it Cash launched himself into Happy's arms, and Happy wrapped his arms around his small boy, and couldn't help but to cry. He felt complete.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes alone to talk." Asher rubbed her son's back, and kissed Happy's head, and climbed out of bed, and grabbed her robe, and prayed she did the right thing as she walked into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by a wide awake Chibs, and Piney. "What are you guys doin' up?" Ash asked as she made her way to the fridge for a bottle of water. "We can't sleep with that crazy ol' bastard snorin' like a cow." Piney explained and Ash let out a laugh. "Aye luv, you doin' okay?" Chibs asked as Asher sat down. Ash let out a sigh and got comfortable in the chair. "Happy and I told Cash that Happy was his father, I'm just scared...he will push us..him away again." Ash explained, and Chibs and Piney both looked at each other and then back to Ash.

"Can I explain somethin' to ya darlin?" Piney asked and Ash nodded her head. "When I first met Mary, I was a complete asshole, I mean going through crow-eaters left and right, but when she told me she was pregnant with Opie, something inside me changed. I ended up still being an complete asshole, but I refused to let anything happen to my family. When we had the Mayan war, I pushed her so far away to where she couldn't even stand to look at me. Ended up taking Opie away until he was nine or ten. The patches symbolize something not most people get. You do anything and everything you can to protect your family, and your brothers. Some of the guys keep their families around to make sure that nothing happens to anyone, and some guys push them away, thinking they deserve a better life." Piney explained and took a drink of his coffee, and Asher let his words sink in.

"When I first found out what Happy had done, I laid into him. You are like my grand-daughter, and I was furious, but I saw the pain in his eyes after he found out you left town. He was distant, and wreckless, he threw himself into the club, and never left his dorm when there wasn't club business. When he would come out and someone mentioned you, he ended up taking a hang-around into the ring. When crow eaters would try to throw themselves at him, he was furious. He pushed them away, and threatened to kill them, to the point where a few didn't return after. When Abel was taken, Happy threw himself into the mission, and everyone saw how it affected him. He's not a man of many regrets, we both know what he does for the club, but when he pushed you away, it was the biggest mistake of his life. It's almost like he needs to be with you to breathe, we've seen him when he was with you, and we've seen him without you, and after you left, he was a shell of a man, almost living in darkness." Piney explained and Asher had tears falling down her face.

"Aye, luv, he was unbearable to be aroun'...we all know that he was tryin' to fin' ya, but then Abel was taken, and he didn' have time to look for ya' afterwar'." Chibs stated with a thick accent.

"I know that you love him, I can see it in your eyes Asher girl, but you are so blinded by the past, and scared that the pain is keeping you from seeing what he is truly saying. He knows he fucked up, and he won't rest until you see that." Piney said gently, and Ash nodded her head.

"They're right...when we were locked up, I was in a cell with him for 14 months." Juice spoke up from the door way of the kitchen, and Ash turned her head to face him. "He would probably kill me if I told you this, but you need to know..." Juice started and went to sit down next to Asher. "He'd have nightmares from day one, thinking of something happening to you or Cash, he would talk in his sleep. He begged for you to forgive him. He doesn't know I have this, because he wanted to throw it away..." Juice stated and handed Asher a notebook. "He drew you every single night, I asked him the first night we were in lock up if he missed you, and you know what he said?" Juice asked and Asher shook her head. "He said every day. We'd stay up late and talk about the baby, how much he wanted to be a better father than his was, and vowed that he would get you back one way or another." Juice stated gently, and Asher took it all in.

"I can assure you that he did not once touch a crow-eater, or any woman since you left. He said that he couldn't hurt you with that after what he said, and he mentioned that he had tried to reach out to Kozik and Quinn, but neither of them would tell him anything, besides that you were okay. It killed him Ash, he wasn't the Tacoma Killer after you left, he was a broken man and I saw it first hand." Juice stated and Asher had to wipe her cheeks. She had no clue that he had tried to reach out to Kozik or Quinn, and was rather hurt because neither of them had said anything.

Asher kissed Juice's cheek, followed by Piney, and Chibs, and grabbed the notebook and got up from the table, and headed to her son's room for a moment to gather her thoughts after that information.

She sat in the rocking chair, and opened the book, and looked at the dozens of drawings of her. Her breath was taken away by the details of the pictures, as if she were looking at someone else. She felt love poured into the drawings, and on the final page, their was a crow. She wiped her cheeks, and held tightly to the notebook, and decided to go into her bedroom closet, and grab the box of letters that Happy had written to her, and read them.

"You okay?" She heard Happy's voice, and just nodded. She needed to just read the letters, and then take a few minutes to figure out everything she was told. She walked into her closet, and grabbed the box, but put the notebook on the shelf, and walked back out without a second glance, and headed back to her son's room.

Happy was completely confused on why Asher was so quiet walking into her bedroom, and began to wonder if she already regretted telling Cash about him being his father. Happy had decided to lay with Cash, as he watched a movie as he snuggled close to Happy's side.

His mind was wondering what Ash was thinking, all of this was kind of sprung on her, especially with Samcro showing up un-announced. He was watching his son sleep next to him with the movie credits playing on the tv, when he heard the door open.

He saw Ash's silhouette glow from the TV screen, as she walked quietly to his side of the bed, with something in her hand. "Did you mean this?" Asher asked, and Happy saw that she had been crying, and quickly sat up without disturbing Cash. He sat on the edge of the bed with Asher between his legs, and looked at the box, and noticed his letters. She finally had read them. "Every single word." Happy stated glancing at the box, and then to Asher's eyes, and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Happy's arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him as they explored each other's mouths. "I love you Emmanuel, and I never stopped.." Asher whispered, and Happy wiped her tears with his thumbs, "I love you Ash, and I will spend every single day making it up to you and Cash." Happy declared and gave her one final kiss.

"I know this is probably not the best time, but am I gonna have to get Kozik in the ring?" Happy asked, not wanting to kill the mood, but he needed to know for sure, and Asher was silent. "It hasn't happened for months, and it was just an..outlet.." Asher stated, when she heard him growl lowly. "I'll handle it, but that shit ain't happening again...and I'm definitely not happy about it." Happy stated sternly with a glare, and pulled her into the bed, and the three of them cuddled until Happy and Ash fell asleep with their son in the middle.

* * *

**A/N: **I took it a completely different direction than I explained in the last chapter. What do you think? There's still plenty of Happy/Asher drama ahead, along with club issues that get brought to Asher's doorstep. And, also, thank you for the reviews. I'm working on another story under 'darkestdaysbrowneyes' as well and it will be a Jax/Happy/OC story called **'Princess of Anarchy'** and I should have it posted under a different name today or tomorrow, so check it out.


End file.
